Los siete días
by Julianna Estovina
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero sin embargo no todo quedó resuelto. Mientras Ron decide entrar a la oficina de aurores junto a Harry, Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts y sus caminos se separan, pero ahora que vuelven a encontrarse por 7 días, ¿lograrán estar juntos?
1. Día Cero

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y yo me limito a fantasear sobre ellos. :)

**Día Cero**

"_It's an end of an era  
And I'm seeing clearer  
That nothing will ever be the same"_

"**En****d of an Era", **Oliver Boyd and the Rememeberalls.

El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba demasiado rápido, pero en realidad no lo hacía. Iba como cada primero de Septiembre, pero Harry sentía que llegarían a la estación de Hogsmeade en los próximos cinco minutos y no sabría como lidiar con ello.

La vuelta al colegio por 7 días había sido exclusiva y patentada idea de Ron, quien compartía un puesto muy similar al de un estudiante en la oficina de aurores con él – Similar porque habían demasiados problemas residuales como para ordenar todo y comenzar a enseñar por los codos, como decía Michael Hume, un mago que había perdido a la mitad de su familia en la lucha contra Voldemort, con quien Harry sentía mucha simpatía- y quien desde hacía alrededor de ocho años era su mejor amigo, pero a pesar de eso, no había sido capaz de contarle al muchacho ni un ápice del motivo del regreso.

La verdad era que Harry no tenía muchas ganas de volver, y se lo había dicho a Ron de todas las formas posibles –incluso a través de Ginny-, pero su amigo no entendía. Los recuerdos que Harry tenía del castillo estaban llenos de alivio, triunfo y sorpresa, pero también (y por sobre todo) de remordimientos y muerte, por lo que regresar le traía un enorme dolor de estómago, sin contar las ganas incontrolables de retroceder el tiempo y sacar a algunas personas del camino de los mortífagos.

Pero luego de un par de días de ardua lucha contra Ron, Harry había recibido una carta de la menor de los Weasley –quien sabía con lujo de detalles el molesto embrollo en que el muchacho estaba metido- que lo obligaba dulcemente a viajar al castillo para verla y ayudar en una cosa que no supo entender, pero en la cual él cumplía un papel fundamental. Harry había hecho las maletas en La Madriguera –todavía Molly Weasley no lo dejaba mudarse a Grimmauld Place… y no era que el muchacho hubiera insistido demasiado- y, sorprendido de haber aceptado ir a ojos cerrados, había subido al tren junto a Ron.

Sin embargo, toda la sensación de desazón producida por el castillo –había pasado a una de las partes más dolorosas en las que lo enfrascaba su mente; Teddy, sonriente y con el pelo azul brillante sonriéndole, armando las primeras frases sin sus padres- había sido reemplazada por horrendo nerviosismo e inesperado exceso de incomodidad. Intentó armar la mejor mueca para Ron, sentado frente a él, sonrojado y desvalido; en otro momento la situación habría sido cómica, pero el estómago de Harry no estaba para aguantar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Porque, ¿en qué momento Ron y Hermione se habían convertido en un proyecto de…?

- …pedirle que sea mi novia. Harry, te lo he repetido cinco veces y no reaccionas- dijo Ron con voz afligida. A Harry le dieron unas ganas locas y absurdas de reírse.- ¿Harry?

- Eh, es que, es que yo-balbuceó, sintiendo las carcajadas florecer en la garganta, pero al echar otra ojeada a Ron supuso que era mejor llegar a Hogwarts sin un ojo morado- Lo siento, Ron, pensaba tonterías.

Ron lo miró como si Harry estuviera cantando en cantonés.

- Bien.-aceptó el pelirrojo tras una mirada evaluativa, y Harry estuvo seguro de que sus orejas empalidecían un poco (muy poco)- Entonces… no sé cómo diablos hacerlo, ¿entendiste esa parte? –Harry tosió- ¿Me estás escuchando, verdad?

- Cl-claro, claro que lo hago, Ron-musitó el aludido, desconcertado- Entendí… pero, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¡Que me ayudes! –exclamó Ron, como si le estuviera pidiendo que le salvara la vida. Miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido, y se mantuvo en silencio un rato, y a Harry le recordó su expresión antes del primer partido de Quidditch, con las brillantes insignias de _"Weasley es nuestro rey"_ y la odiosa canción… pero luego se le vino a la mente la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione corriendo hacia Ron y…

-Ron, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte yo a que le digas a Hermione que…? –Definitivamente, no iba a recordarlo si era capaz- ¿Tienes que meterme en esto?-se quejó Harry, luchando contra su propia cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre ocurría que mientras más quería olvidar algo… más lo recordaba?

Ron entrecruzó los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo.

- Sí, eres mi última esperanza, ¡yo soy un fracaso! –insistió- Ya sabes, se me da mal con este tipo de cosas…-Miró el suelo- mi variedad de sentimientos es la de una cucharita de té.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién dijo eso alguna vez?

- Hermione, ¿cómo no te acuerdas? –se extrañó Ron de inmediato, y a Harry le dio muy mala espina la forma en que pronunciaba el nombre de su amiga.

Silencio. Qué incómodo era empezar a enterarse que la vida privada de sus amigos había quedado tan poco resuelta…

…porque realmente él había dejado muy claro en un rincón de su mente que lo de Ron y Hermione ya era un hecho, resuelto quizá tanto como lo suyo con Ginny, y no tenía que inmiscuirse más en líos. De hecho, ya ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que rompieran y eso los dividiera; eran casi adultos, ¿no? Él no se sentía particularmente maduro en ese aspecto, pero se tranquilizaba asegurándose de que Hermione sí lo era, tanto como para ser capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa de ese estilo con Ron.

Todo lo sucedido con Voldemort lo había tenido muy ocupado, pero le había sido imposible pasar por alto los momentos en que Ron y Hermione actuaban ya como una verdadera pareja, o todas las ocasiones en las que los había visto besarse (Si recordaba bien, todas después de la batalla de Hogwarts, en situaciones que lo habían dejado boquiabierto; ¿tan fuerte era lo que los dos…?); Ginny decía que debía asumirlo de una vez por todas, y él lo había hecho, ignorando que seguirían siendo siempre sus mejores amigos a pesar de que entre ellos dos no fuera igual. Se alegraba, y muchísimo.

El tiempo pasaba y el mundo se armaba de nuevo; Harry salía del aturdimiento y todos parecían comenzar a vivir con la tristeza por los caídos, la alegría por el triunfo y la esperanza de que pronto, todo fuera más o menos como antes. Harry ya no buscaba a Ginny para abrazarla en silencio o huía a esconderse de la señora Weasley para pasar un momento a solas –la mujer se empeñaba en no dejarlo con sus pensamientos a la deriva por demasiado tiempo-, de hecho reía, y soñaba, incluso.

Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione todavía no entraban a esa paz colectiva. "Muy propio de ellos", pensó Harry, intentando no reír.

- Hermione dice que hay que tomar esto enserio, y amigo, ¡yo sí que lo hago! –exclamó Ron, convencido- Pero ya sabes, la guerra acabó, pero aún así Lupin, Tonks –tragó saliva- y Fred están muertos…-Su expresión vaciló, desfigurándose por una fracción de segundo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor e insistió con la ligereza del comentario- Las cosas en casa recién vuelven a flote…bueno, mi madre todavía a llora, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? –Harry se encogió de hombros, apenado- Por eso pensé que Hermione entendería que no estaba como para pensar en… formalidades, o qué se yo. Éramos caso resuelto, ¿no? –Harry asintió, alzando las cejas- desde ese día en Hogwarts…-Su mirada se volvió repentinamente soñadora- Yo lo supe siempre, creo. Es muy extraño, ¿no? –Suspiró, perdiendo la vista en la ventana- Pero, ¡por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! ¿Quién iba a decir que las mujeres eran tan complicadas… y que Hermione se convertiría tan rápido en una? –Harry asintió; era difícil hacerse la idea, sobre todo tomando en cuenta quién era su potencial novio- ¿Tiene que ser tan difícil? –continuó Ron, contrariado- Digo, ¿tú le pediste a Ginny que fuera tu novia?

- Eh…la verdad es que…- No se le ocurría qué decir. La pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, ¿no que hablaban de Hermione?

- ¿Es que qué?

- Eh, no-Ron suspiró de alivio- Simplemente lo fuimos, ambos lo sabíamos, sobre todo después de charlar tras el partido de Quidditch… ¿te acuerdas? –Ron asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo en que el estómago de Harry se llenaba de una sensación muy agradable y le venían unas ganas irremediables de ver a Ginny de inmediato. De pronto el tren pareció demasiado lento, su corazón demasiado rápido, y Hogsmeade demasiado lejos.

Ron se veía ocurrente.

- Entonces esa es la clave, Harry, ¡tú me ayudarás, lo sé!- Parecía realmente aliviado, tanto que incluso sonreía- Es cosa de llegar a Hogwarts y ya verá Hermione, dejará de quejarse de tonterías, ¿a que sí? –Harry asintió, infundiéndole ánimo- Le diré lo que siento por ella-A Harry se le revolvió el estómago, incómodo, pero intentó sobrellevarlo- y ya está. Eres genial, amigo.

Harry asintió nuevamente, esperando que realmente todo fuera tan sencillo como Ron pensaba.

* * *

El fuego crepitaba débilmente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero a tanto llegaba el silencio, que Ginny Weasley lo escuchaba. Lo sentía arder muy cerca, casi a un lado de sus oídos, claramente solitario pero en ese sentido, junto a ella.

La noche había caído hacía unas cuatro horas, pero ella no podía dormir; sentía que la soledad era demasiado absoluta… sobre todo ahora que sus compañeras de habitación estaban perdidas soñando y la única con quien verdaderamente quería hablar había hecho una especie de molesto voto de mudez.

Hermione andaba muy rara desde el primero de septiembre, pero Ginny no había tomado medidas únicamente por las cartas de Harry, que le daban un panorama bastante claro acerca de lo que sucedía en La Madriguera, y de lo que Ron debía estar planeando. Su novio estaba en plena ignorancia de la situación, pero ella podía intuirlo, y había intentado explicárselo infructuosamente.

A pesar de que Ron Weasley había estado presente en su vida desde sus primeros recuerdos, Ginny no estaba muy segura de que orientaciones habían terminado tomando los pensamientos de su hermano. Estaba, sin embargo, convencida de que tomaría cartas en el asunto de Hermione, pues seguramente él era el culpable de la constante distracción de su amiga –quien leía más compulsivamente que siempre, como si se obligara a si misma a no pensar- con respecto al mundo real…

Cuando las cartas de Harry habían mostrado que Ron quería partir de inmediato a Hogwarts junto a él, Ginny no había dudado en expresarle lo mucho que quería verlo, sin una que otra amenaza escondida, escrita entre risas. Había finalizado la carta diciéndole que al parecer, estar demasiado tiempo separados había empezado a afectar el cerebro de Ron y Hermione.

Pero si Ginny recordaba bien, Hermione había decidido volver al colegio para terminar de estudiar, hacer séptimo año y dar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que pensara Ron… como siempre. Lo de ellos como conjunto era bastante nuevo, pero a ella le gustaba; había trabajado sin descanso para que Harry lo entendiera igual, pero sabía que tenía demasiadas cosas con las que lidear como para añadir a sus mejores amigo. Pasado un tiempo, había intensificado su labor, y se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había asumido mucho antes que ella. Quizá siempre lo había sabido, al andar siempre junto a ellos. De algo tenía que haberse dado cuenta.

Y si seguía recordando, Ron habría entrado a la primera oferta a la oficina de Aurores, si la lealtad hacia Harry –con quien había tomado la decisión finalmente- no lo hubiera frenado. Ambos habían aceptado gustosos, con una convicción que los había hecho lucir demasiado mayores para la concepción que Ginny tenía de ellos – se lo había comentado a Fred con orgullo, en una de las caminatas a su tumba, que ya se hacían una costumbre- y bastante independientes. Sabía que eso le había afectado a Hermione de alguna forma, y también que no estaba segura de quien había decidido primero, si Ron o Hermione.

Quizá ahí estaba el problema… pero Ginny no podía esperar más. Ya estaba harta del estado de Hermione, y de no poder hablar con ella como le habría gustado hace semanas; recibía evasivas, o simplemente Hermione desaparecía. Así que se armó de valor, con todos lo sentimientos del último mes, y dijo:

- ¿Hermione?

Sabía que estaba despierta.

- ¿Ginny? –susurró la aludida con voz distraída.

Ginny volteó en su cama hacia ella; un rayo de luna le permitía divisar su silueta, en la oscuridad casi absoluta de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias-dijo Hermione, con voz sorprendida.

- Qué bueno-aceptó Ginny-, porque no hemos hablado verdaderamente en semanas, y estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías vuelto loca… y que terminarías conmigo igual-sonrió levemente- Creo que si hace un tiempo es posible que hayamos debido charlar… ahora lo necesitamos con suma urgencia.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

- Hablo de ti, Hermione-respondió la pelirroja inmediatamente- Y de Ron, claro.

Esta vez, el silencio fue más prolongado, y Ginny temió haber metido la pata. Pero sin embargo, cuando Hermione volvió a hablar, su voz tenía un extraño tono de seguridad y entereza:

- Creo que estás desvariando, Ginny. No hay nada que decir acerca de Ron y yo, las cosas están muy bien, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Estoy bastante cansada por todo lo relativo a los exámenes; no queda nada de tiempo, ¿ves que ya llevamos casi un mes y medio en Hogwarts? Cuarenta y dos días para ser exacta-A Ginny le asustó que llevara la cuenta- Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estudiar algunas cosas con verdadera prolijidad y es increíble lo mucho que he dejado estar por lo que sucedió, pero la verdad no me arrepiento. Debo ponerme al día, nada más.

- ¿Soy yo la que está desvariando? –se quejó Ginny- Hermione, hasta antes de que ustedes decidieran irse de viaje con Harry, lo único de lo que hablabas era de las ganas de vomitar que te daban al ver a Ron junto con Lavender Brown… no quiero decir lo obvio, tú ya lo sabes. Estoy preocupada por ti, porque creo que no son los exámenes, hay algo más, y mi hermano está involucrado, eso es seguro.

- Ginny, estas cosas no son importantes ahora. Voldemort murió, el mundo mágico recién está asumiéndolo, a pesar de que ya hayan pasado meses. No es tan fácil.

- Sí lo es, Hermione, ¡mi hermano murió, también murieron muchas personas que conocíamos! ¡Tonks! Ella era mi amiga, y ahora murió dejando a su hijo solo, porque Lupin también está muerto…-soltó todas esas palabras como un desahogo que no se había permitido con alguien más que con Harry, a quien había tenido que sostener todo ese tiempo; entre ambos lo sobrellevaban, pero la balanza se cargaba demasiado para un lado a veces, y ella lo entendía, pero ahora quería gritar. Los susurros se volvieron alarmantemente altos- Creo que si hay algo bueno que ha traído esta guerra, es que nos unimos más a la gente que amábamos, porque temíamos perderla. ¿No temías tú perder a Ron? ¿No que por eso no se separaban ni un instante luego de la batalla? ¿Qué cambió ahora?

Hermione se quedó en silencio nuevamente, como sin aliento, y Ginny supo que se le debían estar revolviendo las ideas en la mente, pero no le importaba.

- Es más, no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo; si he aprendido una cosa, es que la vida no es algo seguro, en ningún sentido. Mira a Fred, la perdió sin si quiera darse cuenta, una explosión y ya… - Una lágrima solitaria le recorrió la mejilla, y agradeció que Hermione no la pudiera ver- Deberían dejar de ser tan idiotas, eso es lo que creo- Y había sonado igual que Ron al finalizar su discurso, pero ya no tenía caso. Se dio vuelta y se tapó más con las sábanas, quedando con al cabeza casi completamente cubierta, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

A su lado, sintió como Hermione se ponía de pie de puntillas y avanzaba. Luego un peso hundió un lado de su cama, y tuvo que volver a voltearse.

- Ron se fue a la Oficina de Aurores sin si quiera decirme algo, y yo decidí venir a Hogwarts. No sé en qué punto pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros eran enserio… así que le dije que si quería que lo que teníamos –sea lo que haya sido- continuara, debía pedírmelo oficialmente y asumir las consecuencias. – Hermione suspiró profundamente- Sin embargo, ha pasado un mes y medio, cuarenta y dos días, y no he recibido ni una sola carta… ¿cómo estarías tú? –El tono resignado se había ido; ahora había verdadero dolor- Hablé con mis padres, deshice el hechizo, y quería que lo conocieran, pero justo me enteré de lo que iba a hacer. No pido nada más que…palabras, no sé, es muy simple. Entiendo las heridas que le dejó la guerra, pero no por eso me siento dispuesta a pasar todo por alto. Si vamos… a estar juntos, debe ser cierto. Pero al parecer él no entendió esa parte.

Ginny asintió, sin tener una idea de cómo responderle, y tuvo unas repentinas ganas irremediables de ver a Harry de inmediato. De pronto las palabras que se le ocurrían dejaron de tener sentido, su corazón dejó de sentirse seguro y Hogwarts comenzó a parecer demasiado lejos de La Madriguera.


	2. Día Uno

**Día 1**

"_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you"_

"_**Everything", **__Lifehouse. _

Cuando Harry Potter despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que pensó fue en lo mucho que odiaba a Ron Weasley, y en lo mucho que le dolía el cuello.

Jamás se le habría ocurrido, dentro de los recovecos más disparatados de su cabeza, que Ron sería capaz de llevarlo a Hogwarts sin que ninguno de los profesores o alguien además de Ginny estuviera enterado. Harry se había sentido muy capaz de asesinarlo cuando su amigo le confesó que el plan llegaba a que se quedaban con Hagrid en su pequeña cabaña, y veían que ocurría.

Lo único que de verdad valoraba era haber visto al guardabosques del colegio, quien había aceptado de buena gana la propuesta de Ron; de hecho, se había lucido con uno de sus mejores platos hasta el momento –Harry no había temido por la integridad de sus dientes, a pesar de que sospechaba que eso se debía al hambre que sentía- y habían reído hasta altas horas de la noche.

El problema había sido que todo el mobiliario que Hagrid tenía para ofrecerles se reducía a dos enormes butacas; Harry se quedó con la más pequeña, y cuando despertó, tenía el cuerpo en una posición casi imposible, mientras Ron, a su lado, roncaba de forma entusiasta.

- Despierta-dijo Harry, en un gruñido cuando fue capaz de encontrar sus anteojos e incorporarse. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza; al menos no necesitaba mirarse al espejo. Adivinaba que su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que el día anterior. - ¡Ron, despierta! – Sabía que quizá estaba siendo más cruel de la cuenta, pero lo intranquilizaba la calma con que dormía su mejor amigo.

Miró alrededor, y descubrió que seguramente Hagrid se había ido. Se levantó con dificultad, con una mano en el cuello adolorido; la cocina estaba llena de todo tipo de olores. Entonces, encontró una nota en la mesa, con la acostumbrada letra garabateada de su gran amigo.

_Harry y Ron: _

_Supuse que era mejor dejarlos dormir. Ya podrán ir a clases mañana. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall para que los deje incorporarse a séptimo. Con Hermione de ayuda, no creo que les sea muy difícil, ¿eh, Ron?_

_Hagrid. _

- Genial-comentó Harry alarmadamente, viendo como se desmoronaba ante sus ojos todo atisbo de paz provisoria en su estancia en Hogwarts- ¿Ron, sabías que Hagrid le dirá a McGonagall que estamos aquí y queremos volver al colegio? – Se acercó a removerlo- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo dejó de roncar de golpe y alzó los párpados tras un gruñido, totalmente desconcertado ante la mueca de alarma de Harry. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados por el sueño; la textura de la butaca se le había plasmado en el rostro.

- ¿Qué…qué pasó?

- ¿Cuál era el plan, Ron? ¿Ibas a decirle a Hermione…-Harry titubeó- lo que fuera que ibas a decirle, con la capa de invisibilidad? –Ironizó, pero su amigo lo miraba sin comprender. Harry respiró hondo- ¿Sabes que Hagrid nos delató?

La expresión de Ron pasó de la pereza al pánico a una velocidad impresionante.

- ¡¿Qué Hagrid qué?!-exclamó, y se puso de pie con torpeza.

Harry recordó la noche anterior, cuando al bajar del tren Ron había descubierto que podía ver a los thestrals, y lo mucho que eso lo había afectado. Por esa misma razón había sido más suave al expresarle su desconcierto acerca de las debilidades de su plan, pero ahora, que estaban a punto de ser expulsados de Hogwarts sin si quiera ser alumnos – o dejados ahí por todo el año, encadenándose a algo que su jefe seguramente no perdonaría-, no iba a darle ninguna facilidad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Ron, desesperado, cuando Harry le repitió lo que Hagrid iba a hacer, y le entregó al carta, que su amigo leyó una y otra vez con ojos incrédulos- ¡No quiero volver al colegio, sería tortuoso!

-¡Yo tampoco! –se quejó Harry- Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Pensaba que tenías un plan!

Ron miraba la carta como si tuviera algo en contra suyo.

-¡Tengo un plan! –Harry lo miró con seriedad, y Ron vaciló. Silencio- Bien, bueno, no tengo exactamente un plan, ¿eso querías oír?

- No, quiero saber cómo saldremos de aquí… en siete días, y no en un año.

Ron parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y Harry no alcanzó a sacar la capa de invisibilidad para cubrirlos a ambos.

* * *

Cuando Ginny despertó esa mañana, lo último que habría imaginado es que al bajar a desayunar, Hagrid le diera esa noticia tan sorprendente y a la vez, inesperadamente maravillosa. Había tomado a Hermione de un brazo –quien ni siquiera había acabado su desayuno- y la había obligado a seguirla hasta los terrenos del colegio, al borde de la euforia.

- No entiendo cuál es tu idea, Ginny-se quejaba Hermione, cuyo cabello se escapaba de la coleta contra el viento de mediados de Noviembre. Hacía mucho frío, pero a la muchacha no le importaba; lo único que quería era verlo de inmediato- Es más, perderemos clases si no volvemos pronto al castillo, no quiero que…

- ¡Hermione, estoy realmente feliz de que me hables de nuevo, pero ahora necesito que no te sigas quejando! –exclamó Ginny, sin poder evitar sonreír por la emoción que todo eso le causaba. - ¡Date prisa!

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid –más por culpa de Ginny que por la de Hermione, quien no parecía muy dispuesta a contribuir- y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, el corazón de la muchacha iba más rápido de lo que había ido en todo un mes y medio. Intentando controlarse, llevó la mano al picaporte, y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Chicos? –dijo Hermione con voz atónita, pero Ginny no pudo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, porque había echado a correr hacia Harry Potter, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Harry no pensaba. Ver a Ginny correr hacia él le hizo olvidar la conmoción que le había causado Ron, la desazón de quedarse en el castillo –al que todavía no había entrado- y el resto de los problemas que le habían rondado en lo poco que llevaba despierto. Intentó correr, pero antes de que alcanzara a darse cuenta, la pelirroja estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa radiante.

Y como el resto del planeta tierra había dejado de existir, Harry no dudó en besarla cuando Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos, con todo el amor que le hacía palpitar el corazón como si fuera a huir de su pecho. No podía haber expresado con palabras todo lo que eso significaba; cada instante con ella era impagable.

La cabeza dejó de responderle definitivamente mientras la besaba; sintió que se perdía en el olor a lavanda de su cuello y la suavidad de sus labios. Echaba de menos todo de ella, su olor, su voz, su cabello, rojo brillante… por eso, detestó cuando Ginny, con las mejillas encendidas, se separó de él y lo dejó mirar alrededor; cayó en cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban allí también, y rápidamente se arrepintió.

Ron estaba quieto como piedra, con la mirada fija en Hermione y por un momento Harry pensó que había sido víctima de un hechizo aturdidor. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió era el aspecto de su amiga; estaba extremadamente diferente a como la recordaba hacía un mes atrás.

Hagrid tenía razón; Hermione parecía un fantasma. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta y tenía las mejillas hundidas, de quien ha comido poco en mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más lo conmocionó fue la variedad de expresiones que poblaban su rostro; no quiso saber qué consecuencias traería eso para Ron, quien seguía sumido en su ofuscación.

- ¡Hola Ron, qué bueno verte! –comentó Ginny. Ron apartó la vista de Hermione, como si estuviera volviendo en sí- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Harry supuso que Ron y Hermione necesitaban tiempo a solas, pero por el aspecto amenazador de su mejor amiga, se preguntó si sería saludable dejarlos. Miró a Ginny de forma interrogativa; eran ese tipo de momentos los que lo hacían desear retroceder a los tiempos de quinto, donde todas las cosas entre los tres eran absolutamente normales.

Sin embargo, una molesta vocecita en su interior le recordó que lo normal no era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, y para empeorar la situación, su mente se pobló de todo tipo de evidencias que nunca antes podría haber descifrado, y que si alguien se las hubiera dicho, no habría creído ni un ápice. Cuarto, tercero, segundo… las babosas de Ron, el Baile de Navidad… ¿qué tipo de vida había llevado junto a ellos? ¿Por qué tenían que enamorarse… entre ambos?, se lamentó Harry, a sabiendas de que era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba en un plazo de dos días.

Lo veía venir, en el fondo lo sabía. Pero eso no quería decir que lo deseara.

Sintiéndose tremendamente egoísta, Harry se aproximó a Hermione para saludarla, pero esta no le devolvió el abrazo y el muchacho se apartó, mirando a Ron sin comprender, pero su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose verde.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Hermione con dureza.

- Pues…-balbuceó Ron, a lo que Ginny y Harry intercambiaban otra mirada de desazón.

- Bueno, yo y Harry tenemos muchas cosas que charlar. Supongo que ustedes también, ¿no? –Ginny no los dejó responder- Así que… ¡adiós!- Tomó a Harry de la mano, quien sólo pudo encogerse de hombros –triste y ofendido de constatar que el enojo con Ron se extendía hacia él- y salir de la cabaña de Hagrid, en el fondo muy contento de no tener que contemplar lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

* * *

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Hermione, y la muchacha sintió que el mundo daba una vuelta vertiginosa. Encontrarse en la misma habitación que Ron Weasley era una novedad que definitivamente no esperaba –a pesar de que en un lugar últimamente muy recóndito de su corazón, deseaba- y que la había dejado como petrificada.

No sabía que decir; todavía no caía en cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella mirándola con nerviosismo e inseguridad –un rasgo tan típico de Ron-, con la boca cerrada como por un hechizo y sin la túnica de Hogwarts, algo muy raro para el lugar en donde se encontraban. Se sintió repentinamente menor vistiendo el uniforme, y la sensación de estar inerme la envolvió.

- Bien…-musitó Ron, pasados unos segundos eternos- Hola, Hermione-Le sonrió débilmente, como si esperara que fuera a atacarlo. La verdad, la muchacha no sabía por qué todavía no lo había hecho; era como si su cuerpo se hubiera detenido. – ¿Cómo has estado?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –dijo con la voz repentinamente fría.

Ron parecía no comprender.

- Cla-claro que sí, Hermione, no seas tonta. – Pero esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- Aparentemente ese es mi problema, Ron-comentó fríamente, saliendo de la catarsis. – Aparentemente soy demasiado tonta como para darme cuenta de algunas cosas en el momento adecuado, ¿por qué iba a pensar que te ibas a dar la molestia de escribirme?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –se sorprendió Ron- Yo nunca te he escrito, y además, eres la bruja más brillante que conozco, ¡te lo he dicho millones de veces!

- No, nunca me has escrito antes, tienes razón-dijo Hermione, a sabiendas de que sonaba cada vez más dura, pero no se arrepintió de ello.- Sólo quizá una o dos veces antes de tercero, pero no es el punto, Ronald.- La muchacha suspiró. Tenerlo tan cerca, en la misma habitación, la hacía estremecerse. – Estuve esperando alguna señal de tu existencia, o lo que fuera y no hubo nada de eso, incluso después de todo lo que pasamos tras la batalla de Hogwarts. No nos separamos en todo ese tiempo… –Se cruzó de brazos- Yo creí que lo sucedido ese día, en la batalla, y todo lo sucedido después, realmente cambiaría un poco las cosas…-Ron gimoteó, al parecer repentinamente frustrado- ¿Ron, qué ocurre? – El muchacho había adoptado una rara mueca de concentración.

- ¡Estuve planeando todo este tiempo como decirte todo lo que… siento…!-balbuceó- ¡Todo lo que siento por ti, Hermione! –completó, entrecerrando los ojos como si nuevamente, Hermione fuera a atacarlo- ¡Pero tú ni siquiera me dejas hablar!

- Es que parecías haber olvidado lo que sucedió-dijo Hermione- Borrón y cuenta nueva para esto, ¿no?

- Claro que no… ¡por eso volví, para confirmar lo que tú querías, precisamente! –Parecía comenzar a fastidiarse- ¿Tiene que ser tan difícil para ti?

- ¿No te has preguntado por qué es tan fácil para ti?- se quejó Hermione, pero Ron asintió, para su sorpresa.

- Claro, es obvio. Tanto como lo de la batalla en Hogwarts. Eres tú la que no comprende, Hermione, ¡ya estaba todo resuelto!

- ¡Lo hubiera estado si es que me hubieras tomado en cuenta!

- ¡Sí te tomo en cuenta, estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo! ¡Me está volviendo loco que no podamos…! Oh, no sé, eres desesperante-se echó en la butaca más cercana, abatido- Dormí pésimo hoy, y probablemente me despidan por esto, pero estoy aquí, ¿no basta?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te lo dije, para mí las cosas son serias. Deben hacerse del modo correcto-Le costaba la idea de que todo siguiera igual, pero si Ron no cambiaba su modo de pensar, ¿qué iba a hacer?

- ¿Y qué modo es este? –gruñó Ron- Estoy aquí en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

- Y estuviste un mes lejos. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho- Y mordiéndose la lengua, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña de Hagrid, sabiendo que quizá dejar ganar a su orgullo no era la mejor opción, pero estaba demasiado consciente del dolor que había sentido en los últimos días, y del abandono.

* * *

- ¡Hermione! –exclamó Ron, sorprendido y enojado, cuando la vio retirarse sin dejarlo responder algo más. Salió tras ella inmediatamente, pero para rematar, encontró a Ginny y a Harry besándose, a los pies de la cabaña de Hagrid, cosa que no le agradó nada -¡Ustedes dos, oh, salgan de aquí! –gruñó- ¡Hermione!

Pero Hermione parecía estar haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Ron. Siguió su camino a paso firme hasta el castillo, y se perdió por la puerta de entrada.

Ron bramó una palabrota.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Harry, llegando junto a él con voz preocupada y algo aturdida.

- ¡Hermione está demente! –exclamó Ron- ¡No tiene idea…!

- ¡Cálmate, Ron! ¿Qué le dijiste? –se alarmó Harry.

- ¡Yo no le dije nada, fue ella la que empezó con sus acusaciones! –se quejó Ron a toda voz. – No sé en qué momento pensé que era una buena idea venir. Lo siento, Harry, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos y …

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -inquirió Harry, pero Ron no supo qué responderle.

Claro que no quería irse; mientras no se resolviera la situación con Hermione, iba a quedarse, incluso si le tomara más de siete días... pero por otro lado, quería irse desesperadamente.

Huír del problema, claro, un rasgo muy suyo, pensó Ron.

Bajó la vista, al tiempo en que los recuerdos y remordimientos del viaje por los horrocruxes comenzaban a acosarlo; recordaba haber dejado la Madriguera y haber sentido algo muy parecido al optimismo en la primera excursión al Ministerio –al menos, mientras la planeaban-, sin una mínima sospecha de que iba a terminar regresando a casa con la cola entre las piernas, enojado y avergonzado… ni que se iría nuevamente gracias al iluminador de Dumbledore.

Recordar esos momentos de soledad no le agradaba para nada; apenas había salido de esa maldita tienda había querido regresar. Había sido tan idiota…

Era increíble como la culpa todavía le duraba. Ron miró a Harry de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Al menos ambos lo habían perdonado, y se había ganado el honor de destruir un horrocrux –uno que tanto lo había hecho angustiarse -, a parte de lo que más le importaba, volver junto a su mejor amigo y a su…

Y a Hermione.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ronald Weasley? - saltó Ginny, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su hermano e imitando a la perfección el tono que su madre ocupaba al reprenderlos, cosa que Ron constató entre sorprendido y asustado- ¡No te llevarás a Harry de aquí, eso ni lo sueñes!

- ¡No hables de Harry como si fuera tu posesión, es enfermizo! –Ron no sabía qué hacer. No era que hubiera tenido completo control de la situación antes, pero ahora todo se le había ido de las manos definitivamente. – Necesito pensar, necesito pensar…

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Sin duda, Ron se sentía como entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Y a dónde se irían específicamente, señor Potter? –preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, llegando de improviso junto a un Hagrid muy sonriente y a Hermione, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se había soltado el cabello; Ron sintió que la reconocía. Esa era la Hermione que recordaba, pensó mientras unas ganas ensordecedoras de consolarla lo dominaban- Porque tengo entendido que reiniciarán su séptimo año en Hogwarts, ¿o me equivoco?

Ron miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero su amigo parecía tan bloqueado como él. Ginny comenzó a balbucear algo inentendible.

Era la muerte, pensó Ron. No saldrían de esta y tendría que cargar con el peso de que los echaran a patadas del Ministerio; aunque quizá, si rogaba, lograría que Harry mantuviera su trabajo. Más que mal, había derrotado a Voldemort, ¿no? Eso debía darle un poco de ventaja.

Él, por su parte, podría vivir como vagabundo hundido en sus miserias, y soltero para siempre.

- Profesora-intervino Hermione, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y haciendo que una lucecita de esperanza se encendiera en el pecho de Ron, cosa que ella siempre lograba con sus ideas brillantes- Harry y Ron están aquí haciendo una investigación del Ministerio, ¿no le dijo eso Hagrid? – McGonagall lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Hagrid alzó las cejas en señal de no saber de qué hablaban- Bueno, no me extraña, la verdad es que ellos tampoco sabían muy bien lo que venían a hacer aquí hasta que recibieron la carta esta mañana del jefe del departamento. -Los dos chicos asintieron energéticamente- Ya sabe como funcionan las cosas allí, ¿no?

- Hermione tiene razón, profesora McGonagall-la apoyó Harry, inmediatamente. Sin embargo, la bruja no parecía completamente convencida.

- ¿Y de qué se trata esa misión exactamente? –preguntó la profesora- ¿Señor Weasley?

De pronto Ron se sintió menor, a pesar de no estar llevando la túnica de Hogwarts. Todas las miradas se centraron en él, haciendo que casi olvidara como se hablaba español.

- Eh…es que…

- Vienen a buscar potenciales aurores. –intervino Hermione nuevamente. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, y Ron se preguntó por qué la chica seguía ayudándolo- Es que necesitan más gente, y dado que muchos alumnos de sexto y séptimo comienzan a demostrar interés por la profesión…

- No he hablado con Michael Hume al respecto; me parece que debería haber tratado el asunto conmigo primero, ¿no? –dijo McGonagall.

Ron entendió tras esas palabras que estaban fritos. Pero al parecer Hermione no iba a darse por vencida.

- Claro… es que está tremendamente ocupado, ¿verdad, chicos? –dijo la muchacha, acertando sin saber en un dato intrínseco en el señor Hume. Harry y Ron se miraron, conmocionados- Con todo lo de la caída de Lord Voldemort hay muchas cosas que restablecer.

Eso pareció dar el fin al convencimiento de la profesora McGonagall. Ron se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo sucedido en Mayo, la bruja no iba a dejar de ser una autoridad infranqueable para ellos… al menos dentro de Hogwarts.

- Bueno, le escribiré una carta agradeciéndole, entonces-dijo McGonagall. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con horror, pero no dijeron nada. Era todo lo que podían pedir por ahora- Eso sí, estas no serán vacaciones, Potter. Si van a estar en el colegio, deben ser alumnos nuevamente, porque es imposible integrarlos como docentes, y dudo mucho que quieran ayudar al señor Filch en sus tareas-Harry y Ron negaron, horrorizados.

- Pero podríamos ayudar a Hagrid, ¿no? –dijo Ron, e inmediatamente notó que era una pésima idea. Se imaginó a sí mismo cuidando a los thestrals o a los escregutos de cola explosiva, y deseó no haber dicho nada.

- Preferiría que se integraran a las clases con la señorita Granger, Weasley. –Ron miró a Hermione, y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde lo sucedido en la cabaña. Por tercera vez en el día, lo atacaron los escalofríos- ¿Cuánto tiempo deben quedarse?

- Un mes-intervino Ginny.

- No, claro que no-dijo Ron- Una semana, siete días. - Harry asintió mirando a Ginny como excusándose, y Ron pasó la vista de ellos a Hermione. Le pareció que se veía decepcionada por una milésima de segundo, y una alegría irracional le inundó el corazón, como de salvavidas.

- Entonces les conseguiré unas túnicas y unos libros de Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Sé que están casi trabajando como aurores en el ministerio, pero no les harán mal un par de clases aquí- dijo McGonagall. – Los veo en el almuerzo, chicos, y ustedes dos, señoritas-Se dirigió a Ginny y a Hermione- vayan a clases de inmediato.

Ron intentó decirle a Hermione que se quedara para agradecerle o algo, pero la muchacha se marchó con Ginny antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Sintiéndose redomadamente idiota, observó como McGonagall se marchaba con Hagrid, dejándolos solos y vestidos con ropa que ahora se sentía rematadamente inadecuada y extraña. Era como revivir segundo, pensó Ron, sólo que ahora no estaba Scabbers -¿quién iba a pensar que su rata, heredada de Percy, era un animago? Y no sólo eso; ¿Cómo él podía haber adivinado que además era el responsable de la muerte de los padres de su mejor amigo?-, su varita estaba en perfecto estado, no temía ser expulsado y sus hermanos eran sólo cinco. Le dio un escalofrío.

- ¿No estuvo del todo mal… o sí? -dijo Harry, con voz ligeramente esperanzada, pero Ron no supo qué responder. Todavía tenía que conseguir decirle todo a Hermione... y al parecer, sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	3. Día Dos

**Nota de la autora: ¡**Siento muchísimo la demora! En este momento ando de vacaciones, y por fin pude acceder para subir el capítulo siguiente. Ya estoy trabajando en el día 3, viene pronto.

Por primera vez, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Son increíblemente motivadores, enserio. Y ojalá hayan pasado un bonito San Valentín con sus seres queridos - ya que el amor no es sólo romántico, ¿eh? - y disfruten este capítulo :)

* * *

**Día 2**

_"The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"_

**"Fall for you",** Secondhand Serenade.

- ¿Qué tal si…? –dijo Ron, a la mitad de la noche, cuando Harry había dado el maravilloso paso a la vigilia tras una jornada agotadora. - ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué tal si qué? –masculló el aludido, demasiado adormilado como para concentrarse en el enojo floreciente que sentía hacia Ron.

El día anterior había sido un verdadero caos. Harry y Ron habían vuelto a clases gracias a la intervención de Hermione con la profesora McGonagall –actual directora de Hogwarts- pero no había sido tan fácil como tomar un par de libros y sentarse a fingir estar prestando atención, como había predicho Ron.

Los profesores parecían estar dispuestos a mantenerlos con la vista fija al frente, como si consideraran que era imprescindible que aprovecharan el tiempo que tenían en Hogwarts –seguramente McGonagall debía de haberles dicho que los tendrían de alumnos sólo por una semana, dedujo Harry- y tomando en cuenta de que Hermione los ignoraba por completo, habían llevado deberes en cada una de las clases, más material extra para que se pusieran al día. Ron refunfuñó tanto que Harry estuvo a punto de recordarle mordazmente que todo eso era culpa suya, pero luego recordó lo mal que debía estar pasándoselo su amigo si a todo eso le sumaba lo ocurrido con Hermione, y se contuvo. Al pelirrojo le estaba afectando mucho más la actitud de su amiga que a él mismo, lo sabía de sobra.

Sin embargo, las clases no eran lo único de lo que Harry había tenido que preocuparse. Finalmente, había comprobado con sus propios ojos lo mucho que Hogwarts había cambiado, y no era que fuera uno de sus mayores deseos.

Entrar al castillo casi un año después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort era como entrar a un escenario de película; las ruinas y los cadáveres apilados en un costado, la pelea con los mortífagos, la Orden del Fénix, los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían decidido quedarse… todo eso ser revivía en la mente de Harry a medida que avanzaban, y le fue difícil concentrarse en lo que le decía Ron. Echaría de menos a mucha gente; Harry se encontró a sí mismo deseando volver a ver a Albus Dumbledore, figura infranqueable en lo que Hogwarts significaba para él, pero –cosa que, de haber sabido años atrás que terminaría pensando, lo habría asustado por su salud mental- también a Severus Snape.

Pero segundos más tarde, notó que no le faltarían motivos para poder distraerse.

La noticia de que Harry Potter –el vencedor del Innombrable- y Ron Weasley –el destructor de un horrocrux y fiel amigo de Harry- estaban buscando a potenciales aurores había causado tal revuelo que habían tenido que huir con comida robada por Ginny al almuerzo para poder estar tranquilos, y luego de entender que sería imposible huir por los métodos tradicionales entre cada clase, Harry había sacado de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad –una de las reliquias de la muerte y de naturaleza legendaria, como antes del viaje jamás habría adivinado- y había tenido que agacharse lo más posible junto a Ron para poder cubrirse completamente.

Para mantener la farsa, Ginny había sugerido que elaboraran listas, y ambos decidieron que era buena idea. Lo malo fue que al cabo de una hora, llevaban tres pergaminos completos y no parecían dar abastos con las plumas; Harry notó que Ron había comenzado a fingir estar escribiendo tras su segunda página, mientras en realidad sólo garabateaba cosas inentendibles.

Luego de la primera impresión de la fama en el colegio, a Ron se le había borrado la sonrisa de orgullo -Harry no pudo aguantar la risa cuando lo observó dándole un autógrafo a un pequeño de Ravenclaw- cuando Hermione terminó de convencerlos de que no quería pasar ni siquiera cinco minutos con ellos.

Definitivamente, se dijo Harry, sin Hermione Hogwarts no era Hogwarts. La muchacha parecía tener una habilidad para eludirlos; inclusive en clases les había sido difícil acercarse –Ron se había quejado por toda una hora luego de que, al intentar sentarse junto a ella en Encantamientos, Hermione había tomado sus cosas y había optado por ir junto a Neville-, y Harry empezaba a dar la causa por perdida. Quería darle las gracias, pero al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible.

Por su parte, del mal humor Ron había pasado por todas las variantes de la impotencia hasta terminar completamente taciturno. En la cena –donde Hermione volvió a rechazarlos y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, dándole a Harry la sensación de estar reviviendo primer año- intentar charlar algo con Ron se convirtió en una causa perdida; estaba inmerso en sus elucubraciones o demasiado distraído buscando a Hermione con la mirada.

Al final del día, según la cuenta de Harry, Ron se había topado tanto con Hermione como tiempo libre habían tenido, pero ya que eso había sido casi nada y a que su amigo se veía cada vez más ansioso y frustrado, el muchacho terminó preguntándose si, con todo lo que tenían que hacer, una semana sería suficiente.

Y al parecer, Ron pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos caso a Ginny y nos quedamos aquí... ya sabes, más tiempo? –Ron guardó silencio un segundo- ¿Qué te parecería… un mes?

- ¡¿Un mes?! –Exclamó Harry, despertando definitivamente.- ¡Ron, no olvides que yo no quiero quedarme aquí en Hogwarts! – Harry buscó sus anteojos en la mesita de luz, pero luego recordó que aun con ellos no vería a Ron en la oscuridad de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor- Tenemos un trabajo, y a menos que quieras perderlo…

- George me dijo que lo ayudara en la tienda de chascos-dijo Ron, como si tal cosa. – Si me despiden por esto, no moriré de hambre como mago adulto, ya sabes que les va increíble- Harry asintió, todavía sin comprender hacia donde iba su amigo con eso- Entonces… si tú quieres irte, yo lo entendería, Harry.

- ¿Qué dices? –se indignó el muchacho- Me pediste que te acompañara, y eso haré. Sólo te digo que es una idea muy…-se contuvo- No es una buena idea, Ron, un mes es demasiado.

- ¿Pero qué hago? –dijo Ron, con un dejo de desesperación en la voz- Me parece que esto está tomando demasiado; ha pasado un día entero y no he podido avanzar nada. De hecho, creo que es mejor decir que retrocedí- Suspiró, agobiado- Hermione está cada vez más enojada conmigo… ¡me dejó hablando solo en la cabaña de Hagrid! Y para rematar, en vez de actuar como una persona normal y delatarnos, va y nos ayuda con McGonagall, ¿puedes entenderlo? –Harry negó, a pesar de que sabía que Ron no podía verlo, pero supuso que su amigo daría por hecho el apoyo- Y después nos evita. Hermione está loca de atar.

Harry sonrió débilmente

- Pero Ron… ¿por qué se pelearon en primer lugar? –quiso saber, pensativo y estuvo seguro de que su amigo se había encogido de hombros.

- Me dijo que no le escribía…-explicó, contrariado- pero, ¡tú sabes que nunca lo he hecho! Sólo en vacaciones, un par de veces para arreglar cuando vendría a la Madriguera y esas cosas…

- Entiendo –dijo Harry, intentando pensar. Al menos para él era un hábito escribirle a Ginny, porque la necesitaba, pero si Ron y Hermione nunca se habían escrito antes con regularidad, ¿por qué era tan grave para ella? - Quizá deberías prometerle que lo harás, o algo así.-propuso luego de un rato. – O… planear una estrategia para que la próxima vez que se encuentren, Hermione no pueda escapar.

Ron encendió una luz con su varita y Harry pudo ver que sonreía, a pesar de no tener puestos los anteojos.

- ¡Exacto, eso es precisamente lo que haré! –festejó, entre sorprendido y entusiasta- ¡Eres brillante, Harry! Hermione habría estado orgullosa- dudó- Bien, qué más da. Vamos, mañana no volveré a la sala común sin que Hermione sea mi novia.

* * *

- Harry, estoy realmente contento de que hayan regresado- decía Neville, horas después, recuperado casi por completo de las heridas del año anterior, y según Harry, incluso alegre- Después de entrar al departamento de aurores jamás se me habría ocurrido que volverían a Hogwarts…

- Sí, bueno, a mí tampoco-confesó Harry echándole una ojeada a Ron, que caminaba de un lago a otro y comenzaba a marearlo. Tenía una mano en el entrecejo, como concentrándose en ordenar sus ideas.

- Claro-dijo Neville- Debe ser muy agitada la vida como auror, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

- Es… interesante. – dijo el muchacho.- Hemos encontrado más magos tenebrosos, y como no hay aurores disponibles para enseñarnos Sigilo y Rastreo y todo eso, estamos trabajando como todos por ahora. El jefe dice que no lo necesitamos, pero…

- Tiene razón, Harry-dijo Neville, muy convencido- Derrotaste a… Vo-Voldemort –titubeó, y Harry metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica, donde tenía su varita, sin pensar. Todavía le costaba rememorar que el tabú del nombre de Voldemort había muerto con su dueño y al parecer, también a Neville- No necesitas clases.

- Conté con ayuda-rebatió Harry, incómodo- Sin todos ustedes no habría logrado hacer nada, Neville- Pero antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo más, Harry decidió no dejarlo insistir.- ¿Y tú, no has pensado en ser auror?

- ¿Yo? –se extrañó Neville- No, para nada. La verdad creo que seguiré estudiando Herbología… eso me recomendó la profesora Sprout, y me pareció muy buena idea. Incluso me propuso que la ayudara con las clases y a la abuela le pareció bien- Sonrió, entusiasta- Quién sabe, quizá mi futuro está aquí en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió, mientras pensaba en lo raro que era observar como todos empezaban a ser adultos.

- ¿Y por qué no te largaste de aquí, Neville? –intervino Ron- ¿No que ya habías terminado séptimo o algo así?

- Oh, en realidad no puedes contar como clases lo del año pasado. –rió Neville- Esas asignaturas eran una burla con los nuevos profesores, y con el clima de todo pensé que era buena idea volver y hacer las cosas bien.

- Suenas como Hermione-se amargó Ron, y miró su reloj- Bien, queda poco… repasemos el plan, Neville- parecía verdaderamente nervioso.

- Claro-asintió el chico, repentinamente ocurrente – Increíble, ¿verdad? Hasta que finalmente tú y Hermione…

- Sí, bueno.-dijo Ron sin sonreír, y se sentó al revés en una de las sillas del antiguo cuartel del Ejército de Dumbledore en la Sala Multipropósito. Harry se apoyó en la pared- Entonces…-apremió el pelirrojo.

Neville asintió.

- Entonces, finjo encontrarme casualmente con Hermione cuando salga de Aritmancia…

- … le dices con total naturalidad que…-siguió Ron.

- …que me acompañe a la reunión del ED por los…-dijo Neville.

-…viejos tiempos-repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo. – Exacto-dijo Ron, mirando a Harry en busca de aprobación, quien asintió, no muy convencido. Tenía el presentimiento de que si todo eso salía mal, Hermione iba a enojarse todavía más con él, ya que con Ron había sobrepasado todos los límites- Luego…

- La traigo hasta acá, asegurándome de que no hable con nadie más que conmigo…-continuó Neville, algo inseguro.

- Y no me mencionas…

- …en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia-Esta vez Harry se unió al coro, quien se había aprendido el plan de Ron luego de la cuarta repetición.

- Perfecto-aceptó Ron, respirando con más calma como para darse ánimo, y se puso de pie. Harry se preguntó si iría a alguna parte, pero en vez de eso, su amigo comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón… otra vez.

Harry le tenía mucha más confianza a ese plan que al anterior, y no le agradó constatar lo poco que eso era. Hermione no era tonta; ellos lo sabían desde primer año, y por lo mismo, entendía que Ron estuviera tan paranoico con el desarrollo de su idea, pero eso no le aseguraba nada. Llegados a ese punto, Harry incluso dudaba de que fueran capaces de retener a Hermione allí, a pesar de pedirle a la sala que no se abriera si entraba una chica. Porque, ¿qué les decía que Hermione no entendería y pediría salir?

- ¿Ron…-dijo Harry, tanteando terreno- haz pensado que quizá…Hermione se enojará más cuando descubra que todo esto es un montaje?

Ron se detuvo y lo miró horrorizado.

-Oh, no-se alarmó- No creo que suceda, ¿verdad? El plan es perfecto… ¿no?

- Sí, Ron, pero Hermione no es idiota…

- ¡Lo sé! –exclamó Ron- ¿Por qué crees que tomé tantas precauciones? Luego de todo lo que le diga, y sepa que esto es un montaje,-sonrió con picardía - no querrá hacer otra cosa que…

- Ya, Ron-lo interrumpió Harry, captando hacia donde iba Ron con su comentario- Pero me refiero a que si no todo sale bien y no acepta ser tu novia, y estén atrapados aquí…

- Harry, no me digas estas cosas, estoy nervioso-pidió el pelirrojo, ya no tan sonriente a la vista de que sus argumentos no le estaban ayudando.

- Tranquilo, Ron-lo instó Harry- Sólo… lo decía por si acaso. –Miró a Neville en busca de ayuda- Por último, piensa, ¿qué puede ser peor? –Harry debía recordar no hacerle esa pregunta otra vez, porque al parecer tenía un poder especial para que la expresión de Ron se desmoronara.

Cuando fue la hora en que Hermione salía de su última clase, Harry sacó la moneda del ED del bolsillo, y esperando que el hechizo de Ginny resultara –según su novia, haría que solamente la moneda de Hermione cambiara de fecha- y que el momento de Ron no fuera saboteado por el resto de los miembros del ED que quedaban en Hogwarts –_Y que aún vivían_, dijo una molesta vocecita en el fondo de la cabeza de Harry- le dio un toque con la varita, tras lo cual miró a Ron.

- ¿Y? –quiso saber. Ron sacó su propia moneda del bolsillo.

- Bien, al menos no está vibrando-comentó el pelirrojo, sonriendo con inseguridad. Luego la observó y suspiró de alivio- Genial, no ha cambiado. Ginny es impresionante.

- Sí-sonrió Harry con orgullo.

Neville salió a buscar a Hermione como habían acordado y Harry, pasados unos minutos, sacó el mapa del merodeador para asegurar que todo iba bien. Tras desearle suerte a un Ron lívido y verdoso, Harry se envolvió con la capa de invisibilidad y salió de allí, vigilando como el puntito con la inscripción "Neville Longbotomm" se acercaba a otro que rezaba "Hermione Granger" con rapidez, hacia el aula de Aritmancia; entonces, cuando estuvo casi seguro que todo marchaba viento en popa, buscó a Ginny en el mapa, y decidió ir por ella. Quizá, después de todo, podrían tener un momento de calma lejos de los aspirantes a auror, que parecían reproducirse con la humedad.

* * *

Hermione salió de la última clase del día sin poder ignorar lo frustrada que estaba consigo misma. Había respondido erróneamente dos preguntas en clase –preguntas que ni siquiera había formulado; la profesora Sinistra, al verla tan desconcentrada, lo había hecho por ella- y había llevado deberes que no sabía cómo resolver.

Llevaba ya dos días de clases sin lograr rendir como era debido, y empezaba a fastidiarse. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y lo sabía, pero no era capaz de acabar con esa continua interrupción del hilo de sus pensamientos…

… no a menos que Ron Weasley se fuera de Hogwarts. Aunque dudaba que eso ayudara demasiado.

En realidad, lo que necesitaba era un hechizo desmemorizador, para olvidarlo o algo por el estilo, pero apenas se le ocurrió la idea, Hermione se horrorizó. No, definitivamente no era la solución,…

Pero entonces, ¿cuál era?

- ¿Hermione? –dijo Neville, llegando de improviso desde le pasillo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeaba- Oh, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!

Hermione alzó las cejas.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se extrañó- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No lo sabes? –dijo Neville, con desconcierto y metió su mano al bolsillo- Habrá una reunión del ED, ya que volvió Harry… todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y la programaron- Le mostró su galeón, uno de los cuales ella misma se había encargado de encantar tres años atrás, y lo guardó enseguida- ¿Tienes la tuya?

- Creo que la dejé en mi baúl-dijo Hermione- Bueno, no pensé que harían algo así sin avisarme-Comentó, un tanto decepcionada. No pensaba que Harry hubiera tomado el distanciamiento entre los tres como algo tan grave, aunque para ella lo era en un principio… En el pasado, ella no se enteraba de las fechas; las planeaba con Harry y Ron. La chica tuvo que preguntarse con tristeza si había habido algún momento del día en que Harry hubiera intentado decírselo, pero no tenía cómo saberlo. Los esquivaba sin dejarlos hablar… Hermione se dio cuenta de que la situación empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente al primer año en Hogwarts, sólo que esta vez, su orgullo y rencor estaban reemplazando al troll del profesor Quirrel y todavía no podían destruirlo- ¿Me muestras tu moneda?

Neville negó con la cabeza, y por una milésima de segundo, a Hermione le pareció que tenía miedo.

- ¿Viste qué hora es? ¡No queda nada! –la apremió, jalándole el brazo- Es mejor que nos demos prisa para no llegar tarde…

- La verdad, Neville, es que no estoy tan segura de querer acompañarte-confesó con tristeza.

- Pero, ¿por qué no? –se intrigó el muchacho, sin soltarla- Estarán todos, de seguro querrás verlos.

- Mmm-dijo Hermione- creo que ese es el problema.

Neville asintió, dudoso.

- Bueno, en realidad no estarán todos-Por algún motivo, ahora al hablar no la miraba a los ojos. Hermione alzó una ceja- Harry dijo que debía ayudarle a juntar a la gente, porque Ron estaría haciendo lo de los aurores…

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo Hermione, perspicaz- ¿Y donde está Ron entonces?

Neville señaló el pasillo.

- En el primer piso, reclutando gente. –dijo el muchacho. Hermione asintió, al momento en que todas las piezas le encajaron en su mente.

No había reunión del ED, claro que no, Harry le habría dicho algo; claramente, ese era un plan para que ella fuera tras Ron, ideado por ellos y Neville los estaba ayudando. Ron debía estar pensando que, al saber de su ausencia en la supuesta reunión, ella decidiría espontáneamente partir en su búsqueda… pero Hermione odiaba las cosas obvias, tan descifrables al primer momento.

- Bien, entonces dile de mi parte que no es necesario que se excluya de esto y arme un plan para que yo vaya por él. No bajaré a interrumpir su entrega de autógrafos, si eso es lo que quiere –Neville frunció el ceño, con una expresión muy rara- Oh, Neville, lo siento, creo que no sabías que yo y Ron… ah, qué estoy diciendo. Olvídalo.

Neville sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, puedo suponer de qué va el tema…-Miró su reloj- ¿Vamos, entonces?

Hermione asintió, y comenzó a caminar con él, pero enseguida se detuvo.

- Neville… creo que es mejor que vaya por Ron.

Neville se volvió con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, es que, lo pensé mejor…-se excusó Hermione, y era cierto.

- ¿Y… dejarás a Harry solo? -¿Era su idea o Neville sonaba a ratos muy nervioso? Hermione intentó analizarlo, sin comprender qué pasaba, pero al rato las muecas sospechosas se desvanecían. Había gato encerrado- Vamos, Hermione… -insistió el muchacho.

Entonces, la muchacha recordó que hacía dos semanas llevaba la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore en su mochila, e intrigada, la sacó de allí. Buscó la fecha; Neville tenía razón, tenían una reunión ese día…

En ese momento, Hermione entendió que su paranoia estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que toda la conspiración que por un momento había pensado que Ron podría estar realizando, era sólo trabajo de su imaginación. Se estaba yendo por las ramas; Ron le había dicho que había vuelto a Hogwarts para hablar con ella, pero eso no quería decir que en una situación tan rebuscada estuviera intentándolo de nuevo… sobre todo luego de lo que Hermione le había dicho.

Los había defendido, claro, era su deber hacerlo, pero luego había sido incapaz de seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Estaba enojada con Ron, sin embargo, no era como capricho; de verdad estaba dolida, porque había sufrido ese mes y medio de distancia. Con Harry era algo similar al reproche… y sumando ambos sentimientos, no podía empezar a compartir su estancia en Hogwarts como si tal cosa.

Porque si realmente Ron estuviera planeando todo eso para ella… Hermione apartó esos pensamientos subversivos de su mente, y se dedicó a observar a Neville, que se veía cada vez más inquieto.

- Siento cambiar tanto de opinión, Neville, pero esto me pilla totalmente por sorpresa. Pensaba que no volveríamos a reunirnos con el ED, que quedaría como recuerdo- suspiró- Vamos. De seguro Harry aceptará un poco de ayuda, y quizá una disculpa…

* * *

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro por la Sala Multipropósito, pero no sabía el sentido de su movimiento. Estaba nervioso, nerviosismo, y a cada rato se preguntaba si la capacidad de tranquilizarse podía perderse para siempre; las emociones de los últimos días lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero si todo salía bien, ahora Hermione no tardaría en aparecer. Si todo marchaba como debía, le diría por fin todo lo que necesitaba decirle –desde que había hablado con Harry en el tren, no había cesado de añadir frases a su discurso- y quizá, si todo iba espectacular, Hermione aceptaría ser su novia y podría dedicarle los días que quedaban exclusivamente a ella, y que Merlín supiera qué pasaba con los aurores, la lista, los aspirantes y todas esas tonterías, se consoló Ron, a sabiendas de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus esperanzas.

En un principio, realmente todo le parecía sencillo; sabía que le costaría convencer a Hermione, pero según sus pronósticos optimistas, las cosas no tomarían demasiado tiempo y una semana bastaría y sobraría. Confiaba en que el tiempo de separación la ayudara a perdonarlo de fuera el error que había cometido –aunque él no consideraba error no haberle pedido formalmente que fuera su novia; eran exageraciones de Hermione, pero si podía hacer algo por remediarlo…- y los juntara por fin.

Sin embargo, su optimismo había durado tanto como las pociones de Neville en explotar.

Miró el reloj por vigésima vez luego de la salida de Harry de la habitación. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos desde que se habían marchado, y Ron empezaría a comerse los dedos si no se daban prisa. Había evitado a toda costa dar paso a sus suposiciones, pero a esas alturas ya no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido, y todo llegaba a que Hermione terminaba dejándolo definitivamente… aunque no estaba seguro de si ese era el término correcto de decirlo.

Entonces, mientras Ron daba _otra vuelta más _a la Sala Multipropósito, un golpe en la pared de entrada lo interrumpió. Sintió escalofríos en la parte baja de la espalda e intentando calmarse, Ron acudió a ver qué pasaba.

Era ahora nunca, pensó el muchacho. Tenía que ser valiente.

- ¿Ron?

La voz de Hermione irrumpió en la habitación, y automáticamente la entrada se selló. Ron apretó los dientes, esperando el primer ataque.

- ¿N-Neville? –dijo Hermione, mirando hacia atrás. Llevaba el cabello suelto de nuevo, igual de enmarañado como siempre; Ron hizo un esfuerzo para evitar sonreír por la nostalgia, y por lo linda que de pronto le parecía.

Bueno, pensó Ron, en realidad siempre le había parecido linda, sólo que antes no se atrevía a pensarlo. Ahora comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

- Neville no estará aquí, Hermione-comenzó, intentando sin mucho resultado no vacilar en su tono de voz. – Eh… de hecho, no vendrá nadie más.

- ¡¿Nadie más?!-exclamó Hermione, y Ron se preparó para la embestida, pero sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de tensión, nada sucedió…así que abrió los ojos- Es que… pensé que esta era una reunión del ED, Ron, y que tú estarías abajo con tu famosa lista- continuó la muchacha, demasiado relajada para su gusto. – En realidad, daba por hecho que me encontraría con Harry.

- Sí… bueno, ¿sorpresa? –dijo Ron, con una semisonrisa.

Hermione no pareció disgustarse; en cambio, le devolvió una sonrisa insegura.

- ¿No estás molesta? –dijo Ron, después de un rato, tenso.

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo Hermione- Supongo que tienes motivos suficientes como para haberme traído aquí, así que… no lo arruines.

- No, Hermione, no lo haré-le aseguró Ron, repentinamente ofendido- Pero… ah, qué importa. – Tenía que ignorar las cosas absurdas como los comentarios mordaces de Hermione y ser prudente para que todo resultara como deseaba.- ¿Viste tu moneda, cierto?

Hermione negó, para sorpresa del muchacho.

- No la traía conmigo, pero Neville me mostró la suya. No le creí, eso lo reconozco- El chico aguantó la respiración- Pero luego Neville me dijo que tú no estarías aquí, que irías a reclutar más aurores, así que decidí venir- Ron no podía creerlo, ¿Neville lo había conseguido? ¿Inclusive había improvisado? Definitivamente, debía agradecérselo luego. Cuando fuera auror de verdad y tuviera dinero, le daría todas las plantas que quisiera, se prometió- No hagas que empiece a sacar conclusiones de todo esto, Ron, mejor dime por qué estoy aquí.

- ¿No te resistirás a quedarte?

- No, creo que no.

Ron suspiró de alivio. Iba más o menos en la dirección que deseaba.

- Bueno, no esperaba esto-confesó, intentando sonreír nuevamente. – Pero es mejor, ¿no? Digo, en calma- Hermione asintió, sin expresar nada- Bueno.-No tenía idea por donde empezar. Supuso que debía ser más suave con ella, como Harry le había explicado, más… ah, como fuera, se dijo Ron, y comenzó a acercarse de a poco. Si tenía suerte, podría tomarle la mano sin ser rechazado; le dieron cosquillas en la espalda ante la posibilidad de la aceptación- Eh, Hermione…

- ¿Ron?

Ron se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando ordenar sus ideas, pero cada vez que trataba más se difuminaban. Comprobó con horror que estaba casi en blanco.

- Bu-bueno. Quería decirte que…-Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Ron pudiera rozarle las manos como algo casual, así que lo hizo. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con expresión de pregunta.- que todo lo que ha pasado, eh…- Sentía su perfume, tan de ella, tan exquisito. O quizá era el olor de su piel, no estaba seguro, pero de todas formas, Ron necesitaba acercarse un poco más… y se estaba dejando llevar. Veía su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos oscuros tan expresivos, en primer plano, cada vez más cerca.- To-todo para mí ha sido…

- ¿Qué cosa? –insistió Hermione, pero Ron ya no podía contenerse. La distancia era casi mínima, era cosa de que él inclinara la cabeza y… más que mal, ella no se había negado a su acercamiento, ¿no? El muchacho sintió que las palabras dejaban su cabeza definitivamente, y no opuso resistencia.

De pronto, Ron se encontró a sí mismo buscando los labios de su compañera, con los ojos apunto de cerrarse y el corazón a mil por hora. La respiración se le entrecortaba, y entonces…

Rozó la boca de Hermione, tan bien dibujada y embriagante. Ron estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba llegando a algo que no había imaginado que conseguiría en lo que debía ser una simple reconciliación, con palabras y esas cosas desagradables…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró Hermione, echándose levemente hacia atrás y Ron tuvo que abrir los ojos. Se miraron, a un centímetro de distancia o menos, y sin que pudiera preverlo, Ron salió expulsado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué rayos haces tú? –se quejó, tras el duro aterrizaje- ¡Acabas de atacarme!

- ¡Y tú acabas de intentar besarme sin que yo te diera mi consentimiento! ¡Te dije todo lo que yo pensaba, no es como para que lo pases por alto y me cites entre mentiras para esto, Ron! –Hermione, indignada, intentó salir, pero fue imposible- ¿No ves lo que causas? –Lágrimas. Ron acababa de entrar en pánico. Lo último que quería era que Hermione llorara…oh, no, era un redomado idiota, un imbécil.

Pero al parecer Hermione comprendió su desconcierto, pues sus ojos continuaron brillando con intensidad pero no se humedecieron más. En su lugar, la chica se tranquilizó, y lo observó con verdadera tristeza.

- Es suficiente, Ron. Ahora déjame salir.

- No puedo-dijo Ron, desde el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione- Ron, déjame salir.

- No… le pedí a la sala que si entraba una chica, no podría salir-explicó el pelirrojo, adolorido- Eh, quizá si…

- Quiero salir-dijo Hermione, demasiado decidida para su gusto, y entonces desapareció por la entrada.

Lleno de impotencia, Ron se puso de pie de un salto y pateó la pared con todas sus fuerzas… que al parecer fue demasiado, pues le crujió el tobillo y cayó al suelo nuevamente, tras un alarido de dolor.

- ¡Lo siento, Hermione! –bramó, apretando los dientes- ¿Me escuchas? ¡Regresa, no puedo levantarme! – Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

* * *

- ¿Que Ron qué? –exclamó Harry, desconcertado, siguiendo a Hermione a toda prisa- ¿Cómo que se rompió el tobillo?

Su amiga estaba tan exaltada que las manos le temblaban.

- No lo sé, Harry…no sabía qué hacer, así que vine por ti. Está en la Sala Multipropósito…-Harry asintió, todavía demasiado sorprendido- ¿Me ayudas?

Hermione acababa de interrumpirlo en una de las mejores tardes de su vida junto a Ginny; habían conseguido escabullirse por uno de los pasadizos secretos del colegio luego de que Harry metiera a la muchacha de improviso bajo la capa, que estudiaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry todavía se preguntaba cómo su amiga los había encontrado.

- Necesito saber qué ocurrió, Hermione.

- Fue mi culpa-dijo la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia- Lo mandé a volar cuando intentó besarm…

- Ya, Hermione-la interrumpió Harry, incómodo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Nada, nada, continúa.

- Bueno-dijo Hermione, sin comprender- Lo lancé a volar y se rompió el tobillo. No me controlé; casi nunca me había pasado. – Se estaba adelantando- Vamos, Harry, date prisa…

- ¡Me estoy dando prisa! –exclamó Harry- Pero, ¡¿lo lanzaste a volar?! –Se alarmó.

- Sí… casi nunca me había pasado, desde antes de Hogwarts que...

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Multipropósito.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Hermione, deteniéndose. – ¿No oíste lo que te dije? ¡Ron está en el cuartel del ED, solo y herido!

- Hermione, quiero saber si sigues enojada conmigo. Si no, no iré. – Harry se cruzó de brazos, decidido, sabiendo que estaba exasperándola, pero a la vez, muy consiente de que era mejor hacerlo ahora que luego. Quería que todo ese embrollo acabase, o al menos, que no lo incluyera a él para no tener que estar de uno de los bandos; más que mal, ambos eran sus amigos. El muchacho recordaba haber pasado por situaciones similares antes; Ron y Hermione discutían todo el tiempo. Después de todo, quizá no era tan difícil volver a la normalidad… o a algo parecido. Cualquier cosa, se consoló Harry, sería mejor que la situación actual- Ahora… ¿estás enojada conmigo?

- Harry, no importa, Ron está herido…-Parecía muy culpable y preocupada. El muchacho se preguntó si ese era un buen síntoma. – Lo siento si… te hice sentir así, pero entiéndeme, son demasiadas cosas. –Harry asintió. La verdad, no quería explicaciones- ¿Me perdonas, Harry?

El aludido asintió sin dudar.

- ¿Seguirás evitándonos, entonces?

Hermione parecía acorralada, pero a Harry le pareció que estaba a punto de ceder.

- No lo sé, Harry, tú sabes lo que ha ocurrido con Ron-Harry volvió a asentir- Bueno, no voy a darte detalles, pero por ahora… lo que debes saber es que la situación entre nosotros es muy delicada.

- Ron ya me ha dicho más o menos -dijo Harry- Los problemas entre ustedes… bueno, ya no son de amigos, ¿verdad? Así que no creo que sea buena idea que yo me meta. De todas formas, Hermione, prefiero que en los días que nos quedan aquí, intenten superarlo aunque sea para que podamos estar en paz…

- Eso no depende sólo de mí, Harry-dijo Hermione, y miró el fin del pasillo- Vamos, Ron nos necesita.

Llegaron a toda velocidad a la Sala Multipropósito, que sea abrió enseguida y les dio paso al cuartel del ED. Sólo en ese momento el muchacho recordó la búsqueda del último horrocrux –o el penúltimo, si no se contaba a él mismo, pensó Harry con una desagradable sensación- y el incendio en el lugar donde había dejado el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, donde había muerto Crabbe.

Entraron y allí estaba Ron, tendido en el suelo, pálido y mirando su tobillo con aprensión. A Harry le recordó cuando estaban en la casa de los gritos, pero esta vez, Ron estaba más compuesto.

- ¿Harry…Hermione? –dijo Ron, sorprendido- ¿Vinieron... vinieron por mí?

- Claro, ¿qué crees que estamos haciendo a…?-dijo Harry, acercándose al pelirrojo, pero Hermione se adelantó, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡Lo siento, Ron! –dijo la muchacha, arrodillándose junto a Ron. Le envolvió una mano con las suyas, y Harry quiso no estar ahí. Ron se notaba sorprendido. – Vamos, a la enfermería…

- Bu-bueno-aceptó Ron, con el tono de quien acaba de recibir un saludo inesperado de cumpleaños, y Harry y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantare. Harry notó que su tobillo tenía un ángulo imposible, y justo en la voluptuosidad del hueso se le había puesto de un feo morado veteado de verde.

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? –dijo Ron, cuando ambos estaban en la enfermería rato después. Ron acababa de beberse una poción para reparar huesos de Madame Pomfrey, pero todavía no hacía efecto- ¡Realmente parece que dio resultado! –Hermione se había marchado alegando que tenía deberes que resolver y que quería alcanzar a llegar a la Biblioteca, pero no sin antes desearles buenas noches a ambos y a Ron que mejorara enseguida. Harry pensaba que, después de todo, quizá una reconciliación entre sus dos mejores amigos era lo que todos necesitaban; quizá también no sería tan malo estar con ellos si volvían a estar juntos, esta vez definitivamente, incluso con cosas románticas involucradas. - ¿Tú crees que acepte ser mi… wow, mi novia, si se lo digo mañana?

Harry asintió, sonriente.


	4. Día Tres

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, han pasado hartos días desde la última actualización, y de verdad lo siento muchísimo, sin embargo, no es eso lo que quería decirles principalmente.

Se trata de lo triste que le ha pasado a mi país. Soy chilena y el sábado hubo un terremoto escalofriante, pero por sobre todo, desolador para mucha gente que perdió familia y hogar, tantas cosas. Chile está en medio de una catástrofe -en mi caso mi familia y mis amigos están muy bien, gracias a Dios- y quería decirles a ustedes, lectores, que si pueden manden ayuda. Todo es útil, y la verdad cada día ver las noticias es un espectáculo aterrador... la gente, mi gente, está pésimo.

Una última cosa; la canción del principio inspira el final, y le da sonido. Entenderán cuando lean.

Eso, y por primera vez: ¡dejen reviews! (: Muchas gracias por los que han dejado, animan demasiado, chicos.

* * *

**Día 3**

_"Cause girl I will always be in love with you._

_And when I look in your eyes,_

_I'll still see that spark._

_Until the shadows fall,_

_Until the room grows dark."_

**True companion, **Marc Cohn.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar a la mesa de Gryffindor con la extraña sensación de haber regresado en el tiempo. Era como si se hubieran saltado el año anterior y no hubiera habido Voldemort, ni horrorcruxes, ni guerra; incluso para Harry había sido posible no sentir culpa por las obvias faltas en la mesa de Gryffindor y en el colegio en general. Había despertado mucho más contento que los días anteriores, y tomó las sonrisas de sus dos amigos como un buen presagio.

No había acabado de entender cómo se había armado la reconciliación de Ron y Hermione ni si había sido tal completamente, pero al menos estaban disfrutando de un raro clima de calma. Se trataban con cortesía, como hacían tras una discusión empecinada, pero había algo distinto… Harry supuso que al menos en su visión de las cosas, ese cambio se aproximaba mucho a que hubiera asumido que lo de ellos –estuviese en lo que estuviese- no era una simple amistad.

Ahora todos tenían más o menos claro lo que sucedía.

Ese miércoles Harry y Ron comenzaban la mañana con dos períodos libres, uno de los cuales coincidía con el descanso de Hermione. Así que, haciendo que Harry terminara de ahogarse en la nostalgia, acordaron reunirse bajo el haya frente al lago, ya que el día pintaba muy bonito, con pálidos rayos de sol alumbrando los prados, cosa bastante renovadora para el mes de Noviembre.

- Tengo todo fríamente calculado-le dijo Ron a Harry, luego de que se sentaran junto a un montón de libros y pergaminos, a los pies del enorme árbol. – Cuando venga Hermione, le dirás que tienes que ir a buscar a Ginny, y nos quedaremos solos. Entonces será mi momento, amigo.

- Pero… ¿no que Ginny tiene clase de Adivinación? –dudó Harry, usando un tono lo menos desalentador posible- Digo, Hermione debe saber que…

- No, no lo creo.-lo interrumpió Ron - Dime, ¿quién tiene tanta conciencia de los horarios de otra persona? –Negó, como si lo encontrara aberrante- Nosotros tenemos el mismo, por eso para ambos es sencillo… aunque ahora apenas me lo sé. –Harry se encogió de hombros- Como sea, Hermione no podrá escaparse esta vez.

- Lo que tú digas-dijo Harry, sacando la pila de pergaminos de su mochila compuesta por listas para aurores- Tenemos suerte de que McGonagall esté de viaje. Ginny dijo que volvería mañana… hasta entonces tenemos para idear qué rayos haremos con esto-Señaló los pergaminos.

Ron sacó uno y con la varita mágica, le prendió fuego.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- se alarmó Harry.

- Tranquilo. Es mejor destruir la evidencia-dijo Ron con ojo crítico, observando cómo el pergamino que había sacado se consumía hasta quedar hecho cenizas- Así el señor Hume no tendrá cómo…

- No tendríamos pruebas. Las hicimos para que nos creyeran…-le recordó Harry- Además, es McGonagall a quien debemos detener.

- Y lo haremos-le aseguró el pelirrojo- Por eso no necesitamos estas listas idiotas. –Tomó otro pergamino- Piensa, ¿realmente escribiste los nombres que te decían?

- Sí-dijo Harry y dudó- Al menos los primeros cien. - Los dos amigos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Pero la risa se les acabó de súbito cuando una apresurada Hermione interrumpió la escena, y lo primero que hizo fue clavar la vista en el pergamino que se consumía en la mano de Ron.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó, escandalizada. Dejó a un lado su considerable carga de libros. - ¿Cómo crees que le dirán a su jefe lo que estuvieron haciendo?

- Bueno, en realidad…-empezó Harry, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué decías que tenías que hacer, Harry? –Le echó una mirada de evidencia, pero el aludido volvió a ser interrumpido.

- Deja eso-intervino Hermione, quitándole de las manos otro pergamino a Ron, quien lo soltó alzando las cejas como eximiéndose de toda culpa- Tenemos mucho que pensar y quemándolos no ayudarás en nada.

- ¿Harry? –insistió Ron, ignorando a la chica, quien tiró su mochila junto a la de Harry y comenzó a ordenar las listas minuciosamente.

El muchacho se tragó el sentimiento ofendido que acababa de asaltarlo porque Ron estuviera echándolo con tanto ahínco, y fingiendo ser casual, dijo:

- Creo que es hora de ir por Ginny-miró el reloj que le había regalado el señor Weasley para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Hacía poco había aprendido a usarlo- Sí, debe estar saliendo de…

- Nada de eso, Harry.-lo interrumpió Hermione, con el tono decidido que usaba para hablar del P.E.D.D.O.- Tenemos que pensar en cómo se librarán de la mentira que le dije a McGonagall; ya que yo los metí en esto, tengo algunas ideas, pero necesito que me ayuden a elegir la más creíble…

- Pero Hermione,-dijo Ron, decepcionado- ¿tiene que ser ahora?

- Sí, no veo por qué…

- Harry tiene que irse-insistió Ron- Ahora, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió.

- Claro, debo irme ahora mismo…

- Ginny puede esperar-dijo Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca- Por favor, Ron, esto es por el bien de ambos. –Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber qué decir- Bueno, lo que pensé fue…

Pasaron todo el período libre hablando de las ideas de Hermione, y aunque Harry intentó largarse tres veces seguidas –y aunque Ron intentó echarlo dos veces más- sólo consiguieron que la chica se apasionara más con su discurso. Ron se la pasó ideando excusas para planearlo en otro momento, pero al parecer Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hablar y tras una hora completa, Harry se sorprendió de que todo no terminara en pelea.

La tensión los acompañó hasta la clase siguiente, donde los tres tenían que rendir Pociones con el profesor Slughorn. El mago –tan regordete como siempre- no se cansó de alabar a Harry hasta terminada la clase, a pesar de que el muchacho apenas había conseguido imitar los éxitos de sexto año, con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. El joven no pudo evitar apenarse por la pérdida del libro de Severus Snape; de haber sabido todo antes, habría salvado esa pieza memorable del incendio.

Mientras realizaba su poción, Harry –sentado entre Ron y Hermione- hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerse invisible e inmiscuirse lo suficiente en su caldero como para ignorar las interacciones entre sus amigos, pero le fue muy difícil. Al cabo de un rato, los comentarios recriminadores de Ron más las aparentemente desentendidas frases de Hermione no hacían más que incitarlo a intervenir. Los dos parecían esforzarse con creces por meterlo en su conversación, al punto en que Harry deseó huir en el descanso que vino, pero Hermione parecía decidida a no dejarlo irse con Ginny.

- Bueno-dijo Hermione, mientras Ron, todavía dentro del salón, terminaba de meter los libros viejos otorgados por McGonagall en su mochila- supongo que es mejor que optemos porque todo vaya bien con mi carta, y no tengan problemas cuando vuelvan al Ministerio.

Harry, que había estado imaginando una espectacular forma de fugarse –que incluía maniobras en la saeta de fuego y a una Ginny maravillada por la proeza - volvió en sí, desentendido.

- ¿Carta? –preguntó- ¿Qué carta?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- La carta que les dije que mandaría esta mañana. –Sacó un sobre del interior de su túnica- Está lista. Lo único que falta es que ambos la lean para darme su aprobación, y entonces la mandaré.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, confiamos en ti-le aseguró Harry, muy consiente de que si esa carta llegaba a manos de Ron, lo más probable era que en su desesperación su amigo le diera el mismo destino que las dos listas que Hermione no había conseguido salvar de las llamas.

Hermione asintió, al parecer conforme.

- Si todo va como esperamos, seguirán siendo aurores y yo podré quedarme en Hogwarts sin sentirme culpable-La chica volvió a guardar la carta, y miró a Ron, que luchaba por meter tres libros a la vez- Es tan extraño que estén de vuelta-comentó.

Harry asintió, bastante de acuerdo.

- Al menos ahora estamos como antes-dijo el chico- Aunque quizá si hablaras con…

- Listo-dijo Ron, llegando junto a ellos de improviso, y Harry estuvo tentado a poner los ojos en blanco como solía hacer Hermione, quien pareció encantada de la interrupción y se puso a charlar alegremente de su poción sanadora, que le había otorgado veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

- ¿Harry? –dijo el profesor Slughorn, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione daban la vuelta al pasillo camino a la escalera que los conduciría a la sala común, para terminar los deberes pendientes, que se acumulaban a un ritmo peligrosamente rápido.

- ¿Profesor? –saludó el aludido, a lo que los otros dos se detenían.

El mago llevaba una túnica color ocre que le daba el aspecto de un pez especialmente enorme. Les sonrió a los tres con alevosía.

- ¡Se me olvidó comentarles algo! –exclamó Slughorn, al parecer encantado de verlos nuevamente- Esta noche organicé una fiesta del Club de las Eminencias en su honor-Les volvió a sonreír y Ron fue el único que no le correspondió- Así que será muy grato tenerte junto a la señorita Weasley esta noche, Harry, y a ustedes dos, Ron y Hermione- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos- por supuesto que también los espero. Es una lástima no poder incluirte en el club por más de una semana, Weasley-Negó con la cabeza-Pero quién sabe, quizá se animan a quedarse en lo que queda del año…

- ¡No! –exclamaron Harry y Ron, pero el último con menos ahínco del necesario. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Vieron eso? –se animó Ron, cuando estaban en la sala común, en sus butacas preferidas de la sala común de Gryffindor. Parecía no salir de su asombro- ¡Slughorn sabe mi nombre! –La sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara- ¿Te diste cuenta, Harry?

- Claro-sonrió su amigo- Ahora eres famoso-bromeó, imitando el tono de adoración que usaba el profesor con los alumnos de mayor influencia, según su particular forma de ver las cosas.

Los tres rieron con ganas.

- Bueno…-dijo Ron, cuando recuperó el aliento tras las carcajadas- Entonces, Harry, tú llevarás a Ginny…

- Por supuesto-asintió Harry, repasando su ensayo para Encantamientos que resumía toda la materia de los tres meses siguientes- Eh, ¿Flitwick dijo uno o dos pergaminos completos?

Ron y Hermione le respondieron al unísono, sólo que él dijo "Dos" y la chica dijo "Cinco".

- Genial, ¿cuántos entonces?-insistió Harry.

- No importa-dijo Ron, repentinamente ansioso- Hay que pensar en hoy en la noche, tenemos reunión del club-Hablar de eso sintiéndose parte parecía subirle el ego a cantidades abrumantes- Así que, ya que Harry llevará a una de las únicas dos chicas que conocemos en Hogwarts, y ya que llevar a mi propia hermana sería aberrante…-Hermione levantó la vista de su ejemplar de _"Hechizos actuales y su trascendencia mágica"_ y alzó una ceja- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme que vaya contigo?

Harry tragó saliva.

- Claro… -asintió Ron- Mira, no eres mi último recurso si eso es lo que quieres saber. Eres mi única opción, ¿ves?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ron, acabas de demostrarme que lo soy porque no conoces a ninguna otra chica en Hogwarts, ya que la mayoría de nuestros conocidos se fue tras el año pasado-Parecía cada vez más molesta- Esa no es forma de hacer sentir especial a nadie.

- Pero Hermione…-Ron le tomó una mano con torpeza, como solía hacer en los tiempos de la primera ida al Ministerio, en Grimmauld Place, y Harry deseó que sus anteojos estuvieran pegados al pergamino- ¿no ves que aunque hubieran más chicas, serías mi única y primera opción?

- ¿Ah sí?-dijo Hermione, con desconfianza.

- Es obvio, ¿no?

Se miraron y Harry quiso desesperadamente que apareciera Ginny por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- No lo es. Tus palabras te traicionan- La chica deshizo la improvisada caricia de Ron y se puso de pie- Tengo que ir a la Biblioteca, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Y desapareció tras girar sobre sus talones, dejando a un Ron decepcionado y boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué rayos dije? –se quejó, mirando sus manos vacías con frustración.

- Creo que fue el hecho que demostraras que incluso yo, que soy tu hermana, iba primero en tu lista de citas-intervino Ginny, llegando junto a ellos desde la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas. Besó a Harry, quien todavía se sorprendía por su repentina aparición y Ron apartó la vista, como si lo hicieran apropósito para incomodarlo, y el muchacho se sintió secretamente vengado por toda la mañana entre discusiones- ¿Así que me llevarás a la fiesta de Slughorn?

- Ese era mi plan-rió Harry, besándola en la mejilla- Aunque si todo va mal, ¿te molestaría que se lo pida a Hermione?

- ¿Qué dices? –saltó Ron- ¡Yo llevaré a Hermione!

- Sí, eso, escúchalo-dijo Ginny, y se sentó a un lado de Harry.- Es una semana, Harry, no lo arruines.

- Además, es un peligro cuando te dicen esa frase-dijo Ron, sabiamente- Quiere decir, hazles caso o mueres.

- ¿El "no lo arruines"? –se mofó Ginny- Creo que aquí las cosas pintan mal con todo, ¿eh, Ron? –A Harry le sorprendía que a pesar de todo, Ginny mantuviera el buen humor.

Ron gruñó una queja inentendible.

- Deberías seguirla-propuso Ginny, repentinamente inspirada.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Ron.

- Eso-siguió Harry- Síguela a la biblioteca, y se lo pides ahí. A lo mejor incluso te acepte como marido-bromeó.

- Muy gracioso-se quejó Ron, y se puso de pie- Ya verán.

Y salió de la sala común con la misma rapidez con la que hacía unos minutos, Hermione se había esfumado.

* * *

Ron entró a la biblioteca con los pelos de punta por los nervios, al punto en que tuvo que poner especial atención en su camino, tras dos tropiezos absolutamente evitables.

Cuando estuvo allí –Madame Pince lo saludó con una sonrisa especialmente ancha- recorrió las estanterías con la mirada, pero no fue hasta que se metió a buscar a pie que encontró a Hermione, sentada en una de las mesas del lugar, escondida tras tres pilas de enormes libros.

- ¿Hermione? –dijo Ron, al parecer demasiado alto para la biblioteca, pues recibió a lo menos siete "¡Chst!" de todos lados. Intrigado por tal coordinación, se sentó junto a la muchacha.- ¡Por fin te encuentro! –Habló tan fuerte como antes, para probar, y recibió las mismas quejas.

- Nos echarán si no bajas la voz- Lo reprendió Hermione en un susurro alarmado, y Ron tuvo que parar de reír- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron se aclaró la garganta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

- Vine a contar cuantos libros tiene Hogwarts-bromeó, pero no consiguió hacerla reír- Bien, en realidad vine a charlar contigo-Ante tal excusa, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, e hizo el gesto de ponerse de pie.

- ¿A-ahora? –Se sonrojó, seguramente al ponerse en evidencia.

- Sí-dijo Ron, alzando las cejas- Lo de Slughorn es un hecho, y ya que creo que llevamos un año con una invitación pendiente…-Le sonrió a medias, intentando sonar lo más amable posible- Hermione, ¿no quieres…?

- ¡Ron! –lo interrumpió, a viva voz; quejas de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –musitó Ron- Nos echarán si no bajas esa voz- la imitó.

Hermione sonrió levemente, y pasados unos segundos de lucha interna, soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Hermione! –La chica se sumió en un ataque de risa, hasta las lágrimas; Ron no podía creerlo, pero en vez de seguir alarmándose, se echó a reír junto con ella tan fuerte como era capaz.

Al ver semejante alboroto, Madame Pince no había dudado en echarlos a punta de amenazas –según Ron, demasiado suaves para su naturaleza-, pero ellos no habían dejado las risas incluso entonces.

- ¡Nunca me habían echado de la biblioteca! –exclamó Hermione, sonrojada hasta más no poder y todavía con restos de risas en la cara.

- Siempre he sabido que soy una pésima influencia. –Ron le sonrió de vuelta, apoyándose en una de las paredes del pasillo.

- Lo eres.-se rió Hermione.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, tanto que Ron notó que su cuerpo se acercaba involuntariamente al de Hermione.

- Bien-lo detuvo la muchacha, interponiendo sus manos entre ellos. - ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ron tenía demasiadas respuestas a esa pregunta, pero procuró concentrarse en la más a corto plazo.

- ¿Qué dices de… ya sabes, ir conmigo...-Era tan difícil como pedírselo a Fleur, sólo que esta vez la euforia que producían en él las veelas era producida por algo muy diferente; algo que, quisiera o no, lo impulsaba a poner cuidado en sus palabras ahora que hablaba muy enserio- al baile de esta noche?

Hermione le mostró una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez qué te dijo? –exclamó Harry, mientras se ponía el zapato en el pie izquierdo- ¿Ron?

Su amigo, que caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo que no se había dado la molestia de explicar, se apoyó en la pared sin dejar de sonreír. Su felicidad era tan desbordante que a Harry empezaba a alarmarlo.

- Dijo que sí, ¡maldición, sí! –rió Ron, entre estupefacto y aliviado. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

- Bien, ¡genial! –exclamó- Estupendo, ¿no?

Ron asintió y volvió a su recorrido hiperquinético.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –se intrigó Harry por tercera vez, poniéndose de pie- Va a ser hora de que tenga que ir por Ginny…

- Sí, sí, si yo debo ir por Hermione, así que vamos juntos-dijo Ron- Es que estaba por aquí… oh, no puedo entender cómo quedó este desastre si apenas llevamos dos días aquí.

- Ya van tres-lo corrigió Harry- Tres con hoy. –Ron asintió nuevamente y comenzó a revolver su baúl con aire desesperado- ¿Seguro de que no quieres ayuda?

Ron se detuvo con una expresión muy rara, que Harry no supo si identificarla con la vergüenza o el miedo.

- Eh…-se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Mala señal- No, no, mejor sigue en lo tuyo, Harry. Tengo que arreglármelas con esta maldita…-Harry alzó una ceja.-…cosa.

- Bien, como quieras-Harry se encogió de hombros. Iba a echarle un hechizo si no se calmaba.

Más tarde, cuando estuvieron listos y Ron dio aviso de que todo estaba bien –Harry dudó si eso significaba o no que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando- salieron de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común. Harry había quedado de juntarse allí con Ginny, y como supo luego, Ron con Hermione también.

- Por suerte los gemelos me dieron esto-señaló su túnica de gala- Es una gran idea para venir de ellos.

- Sí, gran idea-dijo Harry, suprimiendo una sonrisa delatora. Más que mal, él había sido el gestor de tal regalo- Pero bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué era lo que estabas buscando?

- Claro que no –dijo Ron.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y Harry y Ron volvieron la vista como si acabaran de oír un fuerte estallido. Entonces, Harry olvidó por qué acababa de fastidiarse con Ron, y tragó saliva.

Ginny bajó las escaleras con gracia, usando una túnica de gala violeta muy bonita y con el cabello pelirrojo rizado cayéndole hasta la cintura.

- Te ves muy hermosa-balbuceó Harry, cuando se reunieron al pie de la escalera. Ginny le mostró una sonrisa radiante y lo besó.

- S-sí, tú también Hermione-dijo Ron, a su lado, y Harry alzó la vista para ver a su amiga; la muchacha llevaba una túnica color verde, y su cabello estaba lacio como en cuarto año, sólo que esta vez lo llevaba suelto y le caía más allá de los hombros. Harry le sonrió.- Bu-bueno, ¿vamos?

- Claro, pero ustedes vayan primero-dijo Ginny, con voz astuta- Harry y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver primero.

- ¿Qué, de qué hablas? –dijo Harry, sin comprender.

- Sí-asintió Ron, inesperadamente- Es mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione-La tomó del brazo sin delicadeza y salieron de la sala común como un rayo.

Harry miró a Ginny con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Ginny volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con picardía.

- Nada, le dije a Ron hace un rato que era buena idea que fueran solos. –Harry asintió- Además, ¿para qué estar sobre ellos? Nosotros también queremos intimidad, ¿no?

- Claro que sí-rió Harry, por fin entendiendo hacia donde iba Ginny. Les había dado un momento a solas a Ron y a Hermione sin perder de vista su propia conveniencia y la de Harry, a quien repentinamente le dieron ganas de felicitarla, pero en vez de eso la besó en los labios con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Más que mal, ya sólo quedaban cuatro días.

* * *

- Suéltame, Ron, ya estamos fuera de la sala común-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo- La gente empieza a observarnos-susurró alarmadamente.

Ron asintió vigorosamente y la dejó. Se detuvieron a la mitad del pasillo.

- Bu-bueno, Hermione-dijo Ron, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Respiró, como dándose valor- Eh…

La mueca de Hermione pasó del alivio a la alarma gradualmente, mientras el muchacho encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle.

- No es necesario que nos detengamos ahora, Ron, la cena estará apunto de empezar y estoy segura de que Slughron…-Ron metió una mano al bolsillo de la túnica que le habían dado los gemelos apresuradamente y apretó el contenido con más fuerza de la necesaria, consiguiendo que un grito adolorido saliera de su garganta- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Hermione, y al moverse su cabello brilló por la luz de las antorchas. Ron jadeó.

La idea de ese bendito regalo había sido de George, recordó Ron con arrepentimiento. La había puesto en una caja bastante linda, amarrada con una cinta plateada y la había metido al interior del baúl… antes que el resto de las cosas, pero Ron podría haberlo recordado y haberse ahorrado la molestia de volcar el baúl dos veces si no tuviera amnesia con las cosas que ordenaba. Definitivamente, era más fácil dejar todo en desorden; al menos así no perdía tiempo ordenando al principio.

El muchacho ahogó las lágrimas de dolor y apretando los dientes, sacó la rosa –que había sacado del paquete inicial para ahorrarle tiempo a Hermione- del bolsillo y se la tendió a la chica, que se veía sorprendida.

- ¡Ron! –exclamó, mirando la mano llena de sangre del muchacho, entre divertida, halagada y asustada- No debiste…

- …claro que sí, quería darte esto, lo vi un día luego del trabajo y pensé que..

- ¡No, Ron, no debiste tomarla! –Hermione le quitó la rosa de las manos y Ron volvió a gritar- Está llena de espinas, ¿ves?

- Sí, claro que lo veo-gruñó Ron- ¿Qué clase de tienda era esa? ¡No deberían vender las rosas de este modo, podrías haberte pinchado tú y mi regalo habría sido un desastre! –Lo pensó mejor- Bueno, no es que no lo haya sido ahora-comentó, apenado.

Pero sin embargo, Hermione sonreía con una expresión que Ron no le había visto casi nunca: ternura.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada, Ron, es un detalle encantador-tomó la rosa con cuidado y con un toque de su varita la dejó suspendida en el aire- Dime, ¿dónde la compraste? –preguntó la bruja mientras le tomaba la mano ensangrentada a Ron, y le apuntaba con la varita. Ron cerró los ojos, con la cabeza en otra dirección.

- La compré en…ah, no me acuerdo.-Hermione le quitó una espina con la varita- ¡Ouch, Hermione, con cuidado!

- Hago lo que puedo-se ofendió Hermione, y Ron procuró ser más suave si iba a quejarse de nuevo- ¿No habrá sido en…?

- Me la vendió George, si eso es lo que quieres saber-dijo Ron de mal humor, sin mirar todavía- Pero, ¿qué tiene?

- Es que una vez…-Hermione se calló de súbito, y Ron se volvió a verla. Estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Una vez qué? –saltó Ron- ¡Ouch, eso fue sin cuidado!

- Lo siento-se disculpó Hermione, y con una floritura de la varita le limpió la sangre de la mano a Ron, hasta que sólo se vieron unos pequeños orificios diagonales de color rojo brillante. – Hay que vendarte eso. – Y lo apuntó con la varita, pero Ron la detuvo.

- Oh, no, eso yo lo sé hacer-con orgullo, sacó su propia varita y se vendó la mano con destreza. – Lo aprendí en la oficina. Aunque…-Hermione no lo miraba y seguía sonrojada- ¿vas a decirme?

Hermione parecía acorralada en un callejón sin salida.

- Bien.-dijo finalmente- Mis padres me la dieron cuando les conté lo que había sucedido… no alardeé, es que ellos estaban muy orgullosos-Pero algo en eso no encajaba; sin embargo, Ron intentó no darle importancia.

- Ah, entonces…-Tomó la rosa, que estaba todavía flotando a un lado de Hermione, y se la ofreció con cuidado- ¿ya no la quieres? Digo, ya tenías una.

- Esta es mucho más especial-confesó Hermione, sin que sus mejillas volvieran a su colorido normal. De hecho, se acentuaban- Te preguntaba porque tienen una propiedad mágica que hace que si no la abre el destinatario que el mago que la compra elije, le salen las espinas originales. –Ron se mostró sorprendido- ¿No te lo dijo George?

- No-gruñó Ron.- O bien, quizá lo mencionó.

Hermione le envolvió la mano herida con las suyas, y a Ron se le fue de la mente su enojo por el fracaso y el dolor inesperado.

- Gracias-dijo Ron, y se miraron a los ojos. El cerebro se le estaba averiando- Por curarme, claro.

- De nada-respondió Hermione- Y gracias por la rosa.

Cuando llegaron al Club de las Eminencias, a Ron le sorprendió que Hermione se hubiera negado sin decirlo a soltarle la mano herida. Llegar de esa forma, cogidos de la mano como una verdadera pareja –o lo que fuera- hizo que la felicidad floreciente en el pecho de Ron regresara con un aumento considerable; era como si por una vez en su vida, estuviera protegiéndola oficialmente. Era una sensación rara, pero supuso que se aproximaba muchísimo a tenerla como novia definitivamente.

Recordó a Lavender; no, de ninguna manera podía compararlas. Estuviera donde estuviera Lavender en ese momento, Ron esperó que no se sintiera ofendida por su pensamiento, pero es que en realidad la espontaneidad de ese suceso por parte de ella lo hacía arrepentirse –aunque eso iba más por su propio actuar- en los lugares más recónditos de su mente –o no tanto-, al punto en que el chico se encontraba deseando volver los años atrás y rehacer esas cosas. Aunque de todos modos, no estaba dispuesto a vivir de nuevo desde sexto, así que desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos a otros más optimistas.

El profesor Slughorn estaba con su mejor túnica y su mejor sonrisa esperando a la entrada, seguramente porque todavía no había llegado Harry, le susurró Hermione a Ron al oído. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, y Ron pudo distinguir a algunos magos destacados del mundo mágico, que seguramente eran exalumnos del profesor –como él, le dijo una vocecita en su mente, pero el chico no estaba seguro de si ese calificativo era completamente aplicable para si mismo- que conversaban entre ellos.

- ¡Pero si son Hermione y Ron, mis alumnos predilectos! –A Ron lo invadió otra variante de la alegría que lo hizo tomar a Hermione de la cintura con orgullo renovado. La chica, sorprendida, no deshizo el gesto- Es un honor que hayan venido a esta celebración, porque más que mal, ¡es en su honor! –Slughorn rió de buena gana. Hermione le echó una miradita burlona a Ron, que no se había dado cuenta de que también reía y se detuvo- ¿No han visto a Harry, chicos? Pensé que él y tu hermana, Weasley, vendrían con ustedes…

- Ya vienen, no se preocupe-dijo Hermione.

- Excelente. Si no les importa, me quedaré aquí esperándolos. Al nuevo director de El Profeta le encantará conocer a Harry Potter, ¡el vencedor de Lord Voldemort! –exclamó, encantado, y Ron y Hermione se alejaron con sonrisas en la cara.

- Bien-dijo Hermione, deshaciendo el abrazo de Ron y quedando frente a él- Esto es inusual, ¿no?

Ron demoró en comprender a qué se refería.

- Ah, ¿lo dices por Slughorn?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No importa, me agrada. –Llevaba la rosa –ya sin espinas- en la mano libre, y la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica con cuidado.

- No te entiendo-se quejó Ron- ¿Puedes ser más clara?

- Claro que no –rió Hermione.

- Mujeres-musitó Ron, para que Hermione no pudiera oírlo. Pero al parecer no demasiado bajo, pues la chica lo golpeó en el hombro.- Ya, lo siento. Es que… ¿por qué tienen que ser tan incomprensibles?

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la enorme mesa y Ron la siguió, sentándose a su lado.

- No es eso, Ron, es que tú eres muy poco observador-Al parecer, Hermione no quería armar una discusión, pues en vez de seguir el hilo de su argumento, buscó la mano herida del pelirrojo –apoyada torpemente en la mesa- y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Ron pasó la mirada de su mano a los ojos marrones de la chica, y sonrió.

Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron, Slughorn no cesó de presentarlos con sus celebridades y al comenzar la cena, dio un conmovedor discurso que los incluía a los cuatro, a Dumbledore y a un montón de gente, que hizo que a Ron se le encogiera el corazón en el pecho; agradeció tener a Hermione a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano fuertemente. No pudo evitar envolver ambas manos con la que tenía libre, pero por suerte el discurso terminó pronto, y pudieron cenar; la comida, según la opinión de Ron, había estado espléndida.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Al terminar la cena –tras la cual Harry y Ginny se escabulleron del lado del profesor con habilidad admirable, observó Hermione- la música de ambiente fue reemplazada por otra mucho más cadenciosa y al cabo de un rato, se llenó de parejas en el centro del salón. Ron y Hermione –aún cogidos de la mano- se miraron.

- Bueno-Ron tenía que ser valiente. Además, había bailado antes…algunas veces. Pocas veces. Dos veces. Menos.- ¿Hermione…?

- Sólo si quieres. –dijo Hermione, sorprendiéndolo.

- Tú eres la chica, a ti te gustan estas cosas.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir…

- Vamos.

Ron la tiró de la mano con un renovado intento de delicadeza, y avanzaron hasta la improvisada pista de baile, mientras una nueva canción se abría paso, esta vez más suave y melodiosa. Se mezclaron entre las otras parejas, y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos –el chico tenía que tener mucho cuidado en no perder la cordura-, Ron puso una mano en la cintura de la muchacha y a su vez, ella dejó la mano que tenía libre en el hombro de él.

Comenzaron a mecerse de a poco; Ron tenía que poner ojo en sus pies, para no pisarla, pero al principio no pudo evitar hacerlo un par de veces. Sin embargo, Hermione no se quejó, y en cambió sacó la mano del hombro del pelirrojo y con ella le levantó el mentón, hasta que volvieron a mirarse fijamente, quizá con más intensidad que al principio, Ron no sabía decirlo. Estaba demasiado perdido en mirar a Hermione, que estaba como nunca cerca –bajo su consentimiento- de él, luciendo realmente hermosa; se le escapaban los adjetivos.

Al cabo de unos segundos –en los que Ron comenzaba a identificarse aterrado con la letra de la canción- Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, y Ron cayó en cuenta de lo rápido que estaba yendo su corazón. Aunque quizá, en una muy atrayente hipótesis, el de Hermione iba a igual velocidad.

Ron hundió la cabeza en el cabello ahora lacio de la muchacha, y sintió que Hermione reía levemente. La chica alzó la vista, y esta vez la distancia fue mínima; Ron podía ver los detalles de la piel de Hermione, como un par de lunares, y lo onduladas que iban sus pestañas. Le gustaba.

Vaya, sí que le gustaba.

Entonces, mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, Ron pegó su frente a la de Hermione, y cerró los ojos. Se aproximó con cuidado, al punto en que sus nariz quedó rozando la mejilla de ella, y luego…

Un ruido sordo irrumpió en el mármol justo al tiempo en que la canción acabó y el salón quedó en un repentino y fugaz silencio. Ron se aproximó un poco más, pero tuvo que abrir los ojos, porque acababa de intentar besar el aire.

- ¿Qué rayos? –Hermione estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, y Ron se arrodilló también, siendo más rápido que ella, que se había sobresaltado al verlo a su lado. Era una carta- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡La carta!

- Ya sé que es una carta-gruñó Ron, repentinamente de mal humor. La música empezó otra vez, en un ritmo mucho más festivo- Pero no es la que ibas a enviar a Hume, ¿qué...?–Sin pedirle permiso a Hermione, abrió el sobre y desdobló el pergamino, que contenía la impecable caligrafía de la chica llenando todos los rincones…

Ron tiró la carta al suelo y la miró fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido y luego de negar con la cabeza, dejó el Club de las Eminencias a paso firme, y a Hermione atrás, muy atrás.


	5. Día Cuatro

**Día 4**

Cuando Harry se fue a su habitación esa noche –luego de quedar con Ginny de pasar las horas libres del día siguiente con ella, tras una velada espectacular- se acostó en silencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -los ronquidos de Ron estaban ausentes, pero tampoco era que Harry tuviera una idea acertada sobre qué decirle- y enseguida se quedó dormido.

Harry soñó que se encontraba en un enorme aeropuerto junto a Ron y Hermione. Estaban escapando de un montón de muggles armados con todo tipo de pistolas y rifles, y ellos no tenían sus varitas mágicas, por lo que la muerte dependía de la velocidad de sus pies y la puntería de los captores.

En medio de la carrera, Hermione señalaba la salida a la pista de aterrizaje, donde habían tres montones de cajas apiladas, lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderlos si se agachaban y protegerlos provisoriamente. Harry tomaba la del centro, Ron la de la izquierda y Hermione la de la derecha.

Miró a su costado, justo en el momento en que Ron –demasiado grande para quedar escondido tanto como Harry y Hermione- recibía un disparo directo en el hombro. El pelirrojo caía hacia atrás, e inmediatamente Harry salió corriendo hacia él, sin importarle su propia muerte…pero su amigo estaba inconsciente, pálido como un cadáver. Aterrado, lo removió –Hermione había desaparecido- insistentemente, porque no le podía pasar que…

-¿Harry? –dijo la voz de Ron, desde un lugar desconocido, al que Harry necesitaba llegar con urgencia. El Ron que estaba viendo seguía moribundo, pero tal vez…

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con una figura borrosa, pero no le costó descifrar de quien se trataba.

-¡Ron! –saltó el chico, buscando a tientas los anteojos en la mesita a un lado de la cama. - ¿Qué pasa? –La claridad llegó a visión oportunamente; Ron, despeinado y ojeroso, estaba sentado a su lado, con aspecto inquieto.

Harry se levantó hasta quedar sentado y se desperezó. Había sido sólo un sueño…

-No, nada, no te alarmes-lo calmó Ron. Todavía llevaba la túnica de gala.- Es que… no podía dormir. Bueno, en realidad no dormí nada.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo Harry. La habitación todavía estaba en penumbra, y a su alrededor Neville y el resto de compañeros dormían. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco y media, más o menos-informó Ron, y Harry pudo ver su cara de disculpa gracias a su varita, que los iluminaba. – Quizá es exagerado despertarte, pero…

-No importa- Harry no podía estar más contento de ver a Ron con vida, aunque estuviera preocupado o lo que fuera. Definitivamente su sueño había sido absurdo -¿cómo podría ser posible que tantos muggles estuvieran armados y dispuestos a dispararles por su causa? – , pero le había borrado absolutamente –con ayuda de Ginny- los prejuicios con la vuelta a Hogwarts y le había aportado un cariño renovado hacia su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ron se movió un poco, afligido, y dirigió su cuerpo hacia la ventana.

-¿Te dijo alguien lo que pasó esta noche?

-No, Ron. –Harry se restregó los ojos con la mano, desperezándose. Recordaba haber dejado a sus dos amigos tras verlos en la cena, y luego haberlos visto bailando, tras lo que dedujo que todo iba viento en popa…- ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente. En realidad… -Neville dio un ronquido especialmente fuerte, y Harry y Ron dieron un respingo- Eh, bueno.- Harry se inclinó, haciéndole entender que lo estaba oyendo- En realidad quiero irme de aquí, pero sé que no es la solución. Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a dejarlos solos por estar molesto- Harry le sonrió. Recordaba muy bien cuando Ron había llegado oportunamente a salvarle la vida, sacándolo de una muerte segura por ahogo, y lo mucho que lo había aliviado tenerlo de vuelta.- Pero… Hermione debería ser más consiente. Yo pensaba que…lo nuestro, o cómo sea, era más digno de confianza, quiero decir, ¿qué tiene que ver Krum en todo esto? ¿Para qué lo entromete si…?

- ¿…si no sabe por qué está enojado? ¡Debió haber buscado un mejor motivo! –decía Hermione, horas después, cuando ella y Harry estaban en la biblioteca, adelantando deberes. Ron se había negado sin cordialidad a acompañarlos, alegando que tenía que hacer algo que no dejó muy claro, pero Harry optó por hacerle caso a una ofendida Hermione y marcharse, para evitar conflictos- Digo, cualquier persona normal lo haría; ¿cómo es que confía tan poco en mí?

- Bueno, no sé, Hermione-dijo Harry, bajando la voz para que no los molestaran. Su redacción para Herbología –trabajo extra para asegurar la mejoría de su educación, le había dicho la profesora Sprout- avanzaba tan lento que el muchacho empezaba a pensar con desesperación cómo pedirle ayuda y misericordia a su amiga- Creo que… quizá deberías dejar pasar el tiempo, eso.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Harry, quedan apenas tres días. Lo menos que tenemos es tiempo.-El chico asintió, buscando otro argumento en su mente que pudiera contribuir.

-A lo mejor hablando con él...

Su amiga rellenó con parsimonia la última línea del pergamino que estaba llenando con apuntes de un enorme libro de Transformaciones avanzadas, y negó, al parecer profundamente frustrada. Harry estaba a punto de pedirle que le ayudara con un par de líneas para su redacción, pero no lo hizo, pues al hablar Hermione se mostró más afectada de lo que él creía:

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? He probado cada una de las más rebuscadas estrategias para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, o para charlar sobre esto de manera civilizada, pero Ron insiste en responderme de forma brusca, ¿qué quieres que haga? –Suspiró- Hasta ayer parecía que todo comenzaba a volver a su eje, y ahora me aterra pensar que son tan sólo tres días…

… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No ahora, al menos. Para eso tiene a Krum-dictaminó Ron, en la clase de Encantamientos, cuando él y Harry trabajaban en parejas –el chico había tenido que rechazar a Ginny contra su voluntad gracias a sus dos amigos- un hechizo desmemoriante.

Habían practicado antes en la oficina de aurores, sin embargo, Ron estaba tan nervioso y preocupado –miraba a cada tanto a Hermione, quien se turnaba con él para devolverle miradas igual de inquietas- que en vez de hacerle olvidar a Harry los diez segundos anteriores –en los cuales tenía que ver una carta y memorizarla para comprobar que todo saliera bien-, solía excederse a más de cinco minutos, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que preguntar a lo menos siete veces qué rayos estaban haciendo allí.

Por lo mismo, llevar el hilo de una conversación era un logro trascendental.

-Sí, pero, viste sólo una carta, ¿no? –dijo Harry, haciendo como que hechizaba a Ron, quien fingió cara de confusión y asintió- ¿Y si era la única?

-¿Y si no lo era? –dijo Ron.- Harry, recuerda que esto va desde cuarto año. Además, Ginny me contó que se besaron…-lo dijo como si acabara de blasfemar a su madre.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-Harry se encogió de hombros- Viene Flitwick, ¡hechízame!

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, las ganas de huir le habían vuelto exageradamente, tanto que apenas vió que Ron se distraía en ubicar a Hermione con la mirada, se escabulló hacia el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se hallaba Ginny, entre un grupo de chicas que Harry no conocía, pero que estaba seguro había visto años anteriores. Notó la falta de Luna junto a su novia, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes; hacía meses que no había sabido nada de ella, pero suponía que en esa fecha debía estar volviendo a Hogwarts... el muchacho decidió que recuperaría el contacto con ella apenas saliera del colegio.

- Hola, Ginny-saludó con una semisonrisa de disculpa, al tiempo en que todas las amigas de Ginny se miraban con complicidad, lo miraban, miraban a Ginny y luego reían tontamente- ¿vienes a sentarte con nosotros?

Ginny se puso de pie con un movimiento grácil y se acercó a Harry.

- Hola Harry-saludó con inesperada frialdad. No se molestó en intentar besarlo, pero sin embargo no rechazó que Harry le sujetara la mano- En realidad, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de ir con ustedes.

- ¿Qué dices? -se sorprendió Harry- Ginny, Ron y Hermione están insoportables...desde anoche que discutieron, y no se han detenido.

- Sí, pero, ¿qué hay del reunirnos en los períodos libres? -le recordó Ginny cruzándose de brazos- Estuve esperándote una hora completa en la sala común, Harry, e incluso me encontré con Ron.

- ¿Ah, sí? -se intrigó Harry, recordando la vaga excusa que le había dado su mejor amigo para escabullirse del lado de Hermione.

- Sí, -confirmó ella, alejándolos de las amigas risueñas, cosa que Harry agradeció-y me dijo que te habías ido a la biblioteca con Hermione. Pero mi pregunta es: ¿qué hacía Ron quemando pergaminos en la sala común sin ustedes dos? ¿Y qué hacías tú en la biblioteca, cuando se suponía que ibas a reunirte conmigo?

- Ginny, lo siento...-comenzó Harry- De verdad, pero es que...-Miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione ya se habían reunido. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni comía; los dos estaban con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones.

Cuando Harry volvió la vista hacia Ginny, comprendió que había estado observando la misma escena que él, por su expresión.

- No importa.-dijo la muchacha, apenada- Mejor soluciona sus conflictos, y cuando estés libre, me haces saber-Ginny giró sobre sus talones con la misma gracia con la que se había reunido y volvió con el grupo de chicas, que se reunió como si fueran aves de rapiña sobre un nuevo cadáver y empezaron a interrogarla.

Contrariado, Harry fue a reunirse con Ron y Hermione, sin saber muy bien con quién enojarse.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione con algo de nerviosismo, a penas lo vio llegar. Parecía morirse de ganas por hablar- estuve en la lechucería hace un rato.

-¿Ah, sí? –saltó Ron inmediatamente- ¿Le enviabas cartas a tu novio por correspondencia?

-Y envié la carta para el señor Hume-continuó Hermione, ignorando a Ron olímpicamente. – Tomé a Pig, si no te molesta.

A Harry le dio una puntada de dolor cuando le vino a la mente la idea de preguntarle a Hermione por qué no había usado a Hedwig.

-No, claro que no me molesta-dijo Ron- Pero mientras la uses para fines nobles, claro está.

-¿Para fines nobles? –se indignó Hermione- ¿No es noble tener más amigos?

-¿Amigos? –exclamó Ron- ¡Por favor! ¡Como si fueran sólo amigos!

- ¡Ron!

- Además, ¿para qué necesitas más amigos? –Negó con la cabeza- Me tienes a mí y a Harry, ¿para qué quieres más?

- Pensaba que nosotros no éramos exactamente amigos-dijo Hermione con frialdad. Por su expresión, para Ron había sido un golpe bajo.

- Y yo pensaba que tú y Krum tampoco lo eran. Se besaron en cuarto, no creas que soy idiota.- Definitivamente, Harry no quería seguir oyendo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué importa? –dijo Ron- ¿Para qué alegabas que no te escribía? ¡Tenías bastante entretenimiento con…!

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Harry a toda voz, tanto que logró que varios curiosos –que de por si centraban su atención en él por la cicatriz en su frente y la batalla ganada contra Lord Voldemort- voltearan la cabeza hacia ellos- ¿No pueden hacer un esfuerzo y dejar de pelear? -Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra- ¡Tenemos apenas tres días más aquí, y lo único que ustedes hacen es pelear y pelear, me tienen harto!

-Harry, yo…-dijo Hermione con voz trémula.

-La idea era que arreglaran sus conflictos, no que se generaran más. Así que… lo siento, chicos, pero me voy.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron.- ¡Se suponía que nos íbamos juntos!

- No me voy de Hogwarts –especificó Harry- Me alejaré de ustedes un tiempo. Creo que es lo mejor, porque a diferencia de antes (y con eso me refiero al verdadero antes, antes de los horrocruxes), tenemos las horas contadas aquí. Voy a ver a Hagrid-anunció, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ginny lo oyera y se puso de pie, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos boquiabiertos, lamentando profundamente haberse saltado el almuerzo.

* * *

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio tras la ida de Harry, y al chico le pareció que la idea de almorzar ya no era tan estimulante como lo había sido toda la hora anterior, a pesar de que a cada tanto se le olvidaba el hambre por la práctica del hechizo desmemoriante.

- Tengo que estudiar-anunció Hermione luego de un rato en el que Ron miraba taciturno su plato lleno de comida.

- Sí, yo también-Lo que no significaba que fuera a hacerlo, pero quería una excusa para romper con esa incomodidad. Aunque si era sincero, Ron no sabía qué tan diferente sería estudiar con Hermione a almorzar junto a ella. Podía ser que en ese caso no era necesario charlar- Vamos.

- Claro-dijo Hermione- Pero, ¿a dónde?

- Al donde siempre, fuera-indicó Ron intentando ser cortés- El día no está tan feo. –Señaló, mirando el techo encantado del Gran Salón, totalmente gris.

Hermione aceptó finalmente, y dejando sus platos atrás –ambos llenos- salieron a los terrenos del colegio. Corría una brisa fresca, y Ron se arrepintió de dejar su bufanda en la habitación.

Llegaron al haya frente al lago, mientras Ron pensaba qué pasaría si justo se encontraban con Harry, quien podría estar volviendo de visitar a Hagrid, o aun mejor, qué pasaría si iban a la cabaña del guardabosques. Elucubrando si su mejor amigo se enojaría más todavía –no sabía bien si su actitud lo avergonzaba o lo escandalizaba- se sentó junto a Hermione, quien sacó un libro enorme, como de costumbre, y lo puso frente a ella.

Ron sacó un libro también, mucho más modesto en cantidad de páginas en comparación al de Hermione, e intentó infructuosamente poner atención. Pero no, en definitiva no le importaba en lo más mínimo el proceso de transformación de una casa en una caja con magia.

Inquieto, miró a Hermione de reojo; el cabello le había vuelto a la normalidad, pero seguía luciendo bien, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo. Le caía en la espalda de forma casual, muy bonita, en contraste con su piel. Notó que los ojos de Hermione rodaban hacia los suyos, y apartó la vista.

El calamar gigante no podía ser ni un poco interesante en comparación a ella, pero Ron no iba a darle en el gusto. No quería que lo encontrara observándola como un idiota…

O quizá sí. Quizá, en una rara jugada, quería que lo notara y se enfureciera con él, sólo por el placer de verla perturbando su lectura y su calma desesperante.

Ron alzó la vista sin disimulo y para su sorpresa, notó que los ojos de Hermione no se movían. Parecía estar reflexionando, pero, ¿qué…?

-Tú besaste a Lavender, y miles de veces, ¿con qué derecho alegas? –dijo la muchacha repentinamente.

-Eso es diferente-rebatió Ron, tras digerir el primer impacto- porque nosotros éramos novios.

-Y en el caso hipotético que yo hubiera besado a Viktor, ¿lo hace incorrecto que no fuéramos novios? –Puso los ojos en blanco- Nosotros nos besamos sin serlo miles de veces-Ron moría por rebatir algo, pero ella no lo dejaba- Tu lógica me encanta, Ronald.

- No es lo mismo entre nosotros-gruñó Ron. Era increíblemente fácil hablar de su _romance_ (no se le ocurría otra forma de llamarlo) con ella estando enojado.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Hermione- ¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta?

- ¡Me doy cuenta! –exclamó Ron- ¿Por qué crees que me molesta todo este embrollo con Krum? ¿Qué tiene que meterse él en esto? Él ya había salido de nuestras vidas, no entiendo por qué…

- Es mi amigo.-lo defendió Hermione.

- También lo es Harry, pero tú no le escribes cartas kilométricas.

- ¿De eso se trata, de lo mucho que le escribo?

- Tampoco lo besas-insistió Ron.

- No seas idiota.

- Debería serlo, porque al parecer te encantan los idiotas-gruñó Ron con ironía- Además, Lavender y yo éramos otra cosa. No compares.

- Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo. Tú tampoco compares.

- Es imposible; ese caso en particular fue totalmente escondido. Si no es por Ginny,…

- ¿¡Ginny!? –exclamó Hermione, escandalizada- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto? –dijo Ron con astucia, ya sin importarle haber delatado a su hermana- Genial, lo sabía.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces? - Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas.

- No, no puedo, estoy intentando imitar a Krum.-se burló Ron.

- Era tu ídolo-recordó Hermione- ¿tanto te cuesta aceptar que al igual que tú, yo puedo mirar en otras direcciones?

- No puedes-gruñó Ron- No puedes, ni debes, ni mucho menos…-Ron no se detuvo a pensarlo y la besó de lleno en los labios, como había estado deseando todos esos días, con toda la rabia por la carta de Krum y con todos los sentimientos indescriptibles –ahora aproximados a la desesperación- que sentía por Hermione. La muchacha, sin embargo, no lo rechazó, como lo había hecho antes, si no que devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que Ron.

Sin darse cuenta, la estaba elevando tomándola por la cintura, y ella había entrelazado los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tal como la primera vez. La diferencia era que ahora el castillo lleno de mortífagos era reemplazado por el tiempo, corto y amenazante.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Hermione cuando se separaron.

- ¿Qué rayos importa? –dijo Ron, y la besó de nuevo- ¿Tu novio se enojaría si se enterara?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Viktor no es mi novio. No lo arruines- De nuevo esa frase. Ron tenía que recordar no hacerlo, seriamente.

- Yo debería serlo-se quejó el muchacho- No entiendo por qué resulta tan difícil.

- Yo tampoco-Hermione se encogió de hombros, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, quien no tenía idea de qué hacer ni de cómo reaccionar. Preocupado, y dándose cuenta de que era lo que en el fondo más deseaba, la atrajo hacia sí. – De todos modos, creo que seríamos una pareja pésima.-Hermione alzó levemente la cabeza, y Ron no pudo evitar juntar sus labios nuevamente.

- Si no se controlaba, comenzaría a decir tonterías.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –se ofendió Ron.

- Porque tú no confías en mí.- Hermione, sin embargo, no se zafó de los brazos del muchacho, quien prefirió tomarlo como una buena señal. Además, junto a ella el frío ya no era un problema.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Claro que lo es, ¿recordaste en algún momento preguntarme antes de salir de la fiesta y dejarme sola?

No era necesario. Ver la carta fue suficiente. –se excusó Ron, cuando a su mente vino una idea subversiva y perfecta. ¿Qué tal si funcionaba? Al menos la tenía relativamente atrapada… no sería tan fácil huir para Hermione, no la dejaría tomar su varita mágica, y algo había aprendido en el departamento de aurores. – Hermione…¿quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

Dejé la nota de la autora para el final, para explicar el pequeño homenaje que le hice a una película muy conocida, que los que la han visto, habrán comprendido hace unos segundos :) Además, debo decir que le dedico especialmente este capítulo a la señorita **Eliana, quien hoy cumple diecisiete años. Te quiero muchísimo, gracias por leer estos capítulos a pesar de saber poco del mundo de Harry Potter. Te adoro.**

Además, quería darles las gracias por los ánimos :) Por acá todo va mejorando considerablemente, y con suerte, pronto tendremos el país reconstruido, quizá en un mes más o menos.

Por si no se han dado cuenta, este capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero es por mi problema al hilar toda esta parte de la trama y su final desenlace. Espero, de todas formas, que lo hayan disfrutado!

Eso.

Se viene el final :O !


End file.
